


Hello world 你好世界

by youmoyoumo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmoyoumo/pseuds/youmoyoumo
Summary: 但丁在一个慵懒的下午回到了DMC事务所，并且打算和他的哥哥一起开始新生活。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Welcome back 欢迎回家

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282245) by [Steangine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine). 



> 20th May is a special day for lovers，because in Chinese，the pronounciation of 520 is similar to “I love you”. So it’s a good day to post the translation of this wonderful work of Steangine. 😉 希望大家好好享受这篇好文咯 还有谢谢HeedNight帮我beta~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁在一个慵懒的下午回到了DMC事务所。

但丁在一个慵懒的下午回到了DMC事务所。

挂钟指向2点钟，尽管已经快要5点了，莫里森坐在沙发上享受着一份静谧，一杯咖啡，一本书和一杯威士忌。但丁注意到那是他的威士忌。然后他还注意到他的办公室里的陈设和平常不一样了。他的杂志同他仔细贴在墙上的那些最受他喜爱的页面一起不翼而飞了，地上散乱的纸片消失，甚至灰尘都灰飞烟灭了。

他看着他办公室桌子旁的那个空空的寂寥的角落。

“我的那盆盆栽呢？”他的声音里带着对一个明显的答案的无可奈何。

莫里斯看起来并不惊讶，他并没有表现得像但丁留下了一份文件感觉像是他在许遗愿一样之后无声无息地失踪了几乎6个月的样子。他把玻璃杯放下，书本依然打开着。

“6个月之后，这就是全部你想要说的？”他假装叹了口气。“我告诉了蕾蒂这个地方归我管。不过她也尽力了。”

“尽力毁了它？”

莫里斯窃笑了一声，点头道“当然。”

“你喝的是我的威士忌吗？”

“不再是你的了。自从你跑去过了加长暑假，它们已经是我买的新的几瓶了。”

“夏天早就过去了。”但丁终于走了几步进入了他全新的办公室，眼光流连在分别放在桌子两侧的一些子弹壳上（蕾蒂）和几根口红上（崔西）。“我的蛋蛋都冷得缩起来了。”

莫里森点点头。“的确你穿的不是冬装。这些不还是上次我见你的时候你穿的衣服吗。”

“在我度过过去几个月的地方，疯狂购物可不在可选活动范围之内。”

“我希望你时不时...”他顿了顿，“有洗澡。”

但丁耸了耸肩，反手叉腰。“感觉像是妈妈进了我房间打扫卫生。一样却又不一样。”

“现在是个更体面的地方了。”莫里斯对着但丁皱起的眉头笑了起来。“这是帕蒂小姐的话，不是我的。”他站起来，带着一声粗糙的叹息，感叹着自己被岁月磨损的关节。这些带着书签的纸页是一份非常眼熟的文件。“在这儿呢。”莫里斯把它拿出来交给但丁。“你的事务所还给你。如果你还不回来的话，蕾蒂和翠西已经准备好要争夺它的所有权了，”

“早就料到了。”但丁有这个预感，所以他很开心他决定把所有事情交给莫里斯处理。“我不在的时候管理这个地方感觉如何。”

“太糟糕了。我以为女士们会比你擅长处理工作和账单，然而....”他摇摇头。“我猜这是这是恶魔猎人们的一种共同特性吧。”

但丁笑道。“早跟你说了吧。但是人们总是倾向于不理会我的劝告。真是好奇为什么。”

“啊，为什么...”莫里森看起来被逗乐了。“顺口一说，这里有份新的工作。女士们和那个孩子，尼禄，忙到处理不过来，所以....”

但丁打断了他的话。“你都不给我一点重新习惯的时间吗。你应该知道我才刚从一个超长的假期里回来？”

莫里斯在他的肩上拍了两下。“那你最好快点缓过来。”他指了指桌子上的文件夹。“所有的资料都在这里了。你还可以休息一整晚呢。”

“你还真是仁慈啊。”

“就像我告诉女士们的那样，房租可不会把自己付清。”莫里斯从口袋里拿出一张手帕，擦了擦他刚才碰了但丁外套的那只手，但丁嘣不住笑了。“还有一个友好的建议，去洗个澡吧。”

莫里斯什么都没问就离开了。但丁知道他应该会想要知道他过去六个月的行踪和活动（可能还有两三个人会失去耐心，用子弹和利刃直接撕开他的喉咙来获取答案），但是他决定了不提出问题。和莫里斯一起工作非常舒心，他总是能在正确的时间为他找到正确的工作，而且从来不用私人问题打扰但丁。然而但丁知道，他不止欠他一个回答，至少现在，鉴于莫里斯，尽管是他认识的最犀利最聪明的人，他也缺乏对描述整个情况的——哪怕只是模糊概况的基本碎片信息。.

但丁叹了口气，双手叉腰，看了看四周。这里有DMC的形状，只不过留下了很多其他人的痕迹。如果早知道会这样的话，他就该早一点回来。

门在他身后发出了嘎吱声，他根本没有转身查看，只是忙着沉思着他办公室缺少的他的成分一——比如之前到处挂着的恶魔武器（他们把它们放哪了？卖掉了？卖给谁了？什么价格卖掉的？）和一些普通的异常（比如闻起来像帕蒂的味道）。恩，他的盆栽也是，可是她已经死了。

“你不冷吗？”但丁想象维吉尔停在门阶上，鼻孔朝天地审视着这个属于他弟弟的地方。他的脑补并没有让他失望：他盯着他，维吉尔就在那，一只手放在阎魔刀的刀柄上，眼睛仔细地审视着这个将要变成他新家的地方的每一个角落——他要住一阵子？还是永久住下？但丁知道就有鬼了。

维吉尔跟上了但丁的脚步。“我本以为这个地方会更不干净一点。”他甚至没有打算掩盖自己直白的断言，“但我猜没人看着的话，你也不需要很多时间就能把这个地方重新变成一个垃圾堆。”

“你是打算奉献自我打扫卫生吗？”

他弹舌的声音足以作为一个回答。维吉尔走了一圈，他靴子与木质地板接触发出轻微的声响透露了他的路线。但丁非常确定他听到了一句“真俗气。”然而不能确定他是在说那张桌子还是画框（没有他的武器，空空的墙面让他的心小小地重跳了一下。）

“嗯....”但丁走近原来盆栽曾经在的地方，这是他能照顾好的为数不多的一个物件。  
“莫里斯让我们洗澡的事大概没错。”他闻了闻他的右手：血，金属和火药味。“我先洗。”

只是两个简单的单词，维吉尔就已经对和他的兄弟同享一个屋子的想法失去了兴趣。“不，我先。”他声明。

“为什么？”

“我是长子。”

“我可是房主。”

“作为房主，通常的待客之道是客人优先。”

“你才不是客人。”但丁不满道。“你是我的兄弟，还有你最好赶紧动起来和我分担账单。”他爬上楼梯，维吉尔跟上了他。

“从你们的对话中我察觉到一点....”维吉尔抢在了他的前面打开了门。“我认为，我不必花太多力气就能挣到比你更多的钱。”

他注意到浴室对于一个人来说足够舒适。对两个人来说就有点拥挤了，特别是在两人争着踏过门槛想要第一个进入的时候。他跟着但丁，而他已经开始脱下外套了。维吉尔草草地叠起他的，粗暴地把它丢进洗衣篮，落在在他兄弟的衣服上

“你比我少那么几年经验，可没法和我匹敌。”

但丁把他的半开襟衬衫丢向维吉尔，嘲笑他躲开它的动作。因为他毫不掩饰脸上的厌恶表情。是的，这是但丁有史以来衣服最脏的一次，可维吉尔闻起来也不像乡村的花朵。两个人都在魔界晃荡，被困在同样的地方，吃同样的食物，（说到这个，但丁想要把它们从他的记忆里抹除掉，越快越好。）被同样的恶魔血液和体液溅满全身。水可不是经常能在魔界找到的东西，尝起来味道也不好。但丁打开洗手池的水龙头，大口地喝水，尽可能地在维吉尔用手肘把他推开自己喝之前喝进足够多的清爽干净的水。

“嘿！”维吉尔用手背擦干净嘴。“需要我提醒你我领先一分吗？”

“什么？”但丁的声调稍微尖利起来，使维吉尔感到愉悦，于是他微笑起来。但丁脱下一只靴子，用它指着他。“上次数的时候，我们还是平局呢。”

“我在我们杀恶魔的时候计算了一下，我杀得更多。”

“噢，当然了，你的数学理所应当地比我好。” 

“一直比你好。”

他们的衣物散落在地板上，推推挤挤地拉扯，要比谁第一个去浴室洗澡。但丁赢了，不过维吉尔就跟在他后面，结果两个人都挤进了破旧的浴缸里。

“你居然用这么热的水洗澡？难怪你一直处于破产状态。”

“你敢。”但丁在维吉尔试图调整温度的时候，抓住了他的手腕。“我的房子，我的规矩。我是先来的。”

“真是个有礼貌的主人啊，弟弟。”

如果他们没有为了每一件小事（“别把所有的泡泡都用了！”“但丁，你是弟弟，来给我洗背。”“水太凉了！”“不要弄那个！”）争吵的话，把魔界的污渍洗掉大概花不了那么多时间，地板也不会需要抹布来弄干他们在吵嘴的时候弄得到处都是的水——但丁开始射水大战的时候，他完全知道会有什么后果。

但丁认为，浴室对未来的他是个问题，因为现在的他已经在为了忙着和他的混蛋哥哥“分享”吹风机，抵抗着困意，免得直接睡过去了。

床对于一个人来说够大了，两个人一起就没那么舒服，维吉尔可不是会假装自己想要睡沙发的客人，但丁也是必然决然地不愿意在知道他的兄弟安稳地睡在他的被子下的情况下睡在那里的。某人（大概是帕蒂）洗了床单和羽绒被，它们闻起来又清新又干净。

这也许就是为什么但丁一闭眼就睡着了的原因。又或者，也许是因为在这个破破烂烂的床上，他可以感觉到维吉尔温暖的后背贴着他。

***

但丁因为听到一声尖叫而醒转。

他花了点时间才意识到这声惊悚的叫声来自楼下，他立马下床，冲下楼梯，尽管脑袋还因为睡意依然云里雾里。所有的记忆碎片重新拼凑起来得如此快，他仍然不敢相信他和他的兄弟一起回到了人类世界，而他现在在平静地喝着咖啡——味道那么浓重——而且一点没有受到帕蒂高频的尖叫影响。

“但丁！”她跑向他旁边，指着维吉尔，他显然借着仔细查看点唱机忽视了他们两。 

“你的事务所里有个陌生人！”

帕蒂快速地向但丁解释着情况，好像但丁自己没有眼睛看一样。

“他是我的蠢双胞胎哥哥。”

但丁绕开帕蒂给他的震惊一瞪，直接晃荡进了小厨房。所有东西都整洁干净，这里还有但丁从没见过的几罐曲奇饼和很多不同的茶。

“你说双胞胎什么意思？！但丁！”

帕蒂在他身后跺着脚，像某个地狱之门的威严守卫一样挡在了他回到事务所大厅的唯一通路之间，背挺得直直的，两只手抱着胸。她把头发剪到了齐肩长。

“回答我！你跑了几个月，都没去参加我的生日！”她允许自己在最后一个词流露出一点愤慨。“你知道吗？我都没能看到我的生日礼物。然后你跑回来还谁都没告诉？！”

“嘿，我昨天才回来。”但丁笑着开了冰箱，嘴巴对着里面的东西分泌起了唾液。 

“看来你好心地整顿了厨房啊。”

“我把所有事情都整顿好了！”她的声音柔和了一些。“虽然崔西和蕾蒂还没到你的程度，但是她们也很乱呀！”

“早料到了，谢谢你，帕蒂。”

但丁没有躲开帕蒂的那个跳跃抱抱，她大大地张开双臂抱住他的腰部，脸埋进他的胸口。

“愚蠢的但丁。你错过了我的18岁生日...”

“我知道，我知道。”

她抬起头，撅起了嘴，红扑扑的圆脸蛋鼓鼓地涨了起来。“莫里森告诉我你不想来。”

“什么？嘿，我想来的，可是有些大事发生了！”但丁温柔地把她挪开，拿起了牛奶瓶，在马克杯里倒了些，然后抓了一包曲奇。“都是我兄弟的错。”

维吉尔这会儿看来没有忽视他们了，因为他迅速地回嘴了。“不要把我拉进你的私事里，弟弟。”

“噢，告诉我你一点错都没有，园丁先生。”

但丁朝着椅子走去，可是维吉尔先一步抢占了他桌子后的王座。看来点唱机不如他想的那么有趣了，因为他现在翻起了报纸——但丁好奇什么时候他开始订了报纸，如果维吉尔没有出门买一份的话；可是他去哪里拿的钱？他是买的还是偷的? 但丁迅速地察觉到了，不过他对此没有很大意见。

“谢了。”但丁足够靠近他的时候，维吉尔从他那里顺手拿走了曲奇，把包装拆开丢在桌子上，开始吃起它们。

“你还想要些什么别的吗，陛下？”

维吉尔用拇指夹住了他穿着的毛衣下摆。“更好的衣服，你的品位糟糕透了。”

但丁看起来就要反嘲回去，然而他选择了向维吉尔摆了摆手，好像在说管你说什么呢，然后去沙发上坐着。帕蒂跟着他走了过去，眼睛却一直盯着维吉尔。但丁说不准她是喜欢他还是讨厌他，可以肯定的是她肯定不喜欢他的态度，因为，维吉尔一拿到他的曲奇饼，就恢复到了忽视他们的状态，把注意力转移到每日新闻上了。

帕蒂清了清喉咙。“我是帕蒂罗威尔。但丁的生意伙伴。”

“我什么时候和你是生意伙伴了？”

“闭嘴但丁！”她摇了摇头，想要冷静一些。“我在说，我是他的生意伙伴，他告诉我你是他的兄弟。”

“他告诉你的时候我也在这里。”

帕蒂的震惊又涨了一英寸，但丁现在可以肯定他们的关系会永远这么紧张了。

两双眼睛盯着他，厚重的沉默并不足矣把维吉尔从他自我孤立的状态里拉出来。在帕蒂又一次张嘴，试图提高声调取得他的注意时，维吉尔又说话了，即使他的眼睛一直没有离开过报纸。“我还没听到‘很高兴见到你’，还是说这句话已经过时了？”

帕蒂不满道：“哼。我可不确定我很高兴见到你。”她听 起来非常肯定。“你确实是但丁的兄弟，可是你一点礼貌都没有！”

“嘿！别把我和他相提并论！”

他们同时开了口，维吉尔甚至一瞬间瞥了瞥她，帕蒂吓了一跳，他们的特征和感觉很相似，但是却不足以让人觉得他们是双胞胎，即使这样，他们看起来的确有点相像，她再也不觉得但丁是在唬她了。

“你从来没告诉我你还有个兄弟啊。”帕蒂毫无芥蒂地说了出来。“他要在这里呆多久？”

这倒是个没有参考答案的有趣的好问题。他们是家人吗？恩，是的，但是他们打算像两个孤独的老男人那样住在一起吗？但丁在魔界的时候完全没想过这个问题。事实上，他根本没有想除了与他哥哥一场畅快淋漓的战斗带来的醉酒般的快意和一群时刻想要他们命的恶魔的打扰之外的任何事。这六个月在尘土中飞逝，而现在他们要面对的却是现实构成的坚固的混凝土墙。

“谁知道呢?”但丁耸耸肩，这是帕蒂得到的唯一一个回答。

她感觉事情有点奇怪，所以她选择了换一个完全不一样的话题。“我的生日值得拿到点什么。我是成年人了，我可期待着一个棒呆了的礼物，但丁！”

但丁叹气。“你不用去上学吗？”

“今天是周日！我打算来这里打扫的。”

“现在已经很干净了。”

帕蒂站起来，拍了两下她的粉色褶边裙子的背面。“我还以为这里会比想象中的乱。可能莫里森帮忙打扫了。”她又看向维吉尔，既然他看起来并没有注意到她，她只好皱起眉头，生气地看向别处。“我的生日礼物，但丁。我给你一个星期的时间！”

“好的，一个星期。”

在门口，她又一次回头。“别忘了！”而在关门前，她放纵了一下自己的情绪，轻声地说，“欢迎回家。”，然后离开了。

但丁喝完了他的牛奶，维吉尔喝完了他的咖啡。就在但丁打算去再拿一块曲奇的时候，他看向维吉尔的报纸：他的兄弟正在读城镇新闻的部分。

“你要留在这里吗？”他一边问，一边把手伸进了饼干包装袋里。

维吉尔抬起了头。“我无法明白你的意思。”  
“恩....你懂的...”但丁拿出了一个曲奇，拿着它在空中比划着。“...你想要长住在这吗？还是你想去尼禄那里住？他毕竟是你的儿子。”

“我猜尼禄有他自己的生活。尽管只是你的只言片语，没有你他也成功地长大了，算是他好运。”但丁对他的这些话表示不赞成，他摇摇头。“你想我找个地方自己住吗，但丁？”

这次但丁花了比他想的要长的一些时间，来找到合适的用词和回答，他不确定，但他相信，他捕捉到了维吉尔脸上的一丝紧张的抽搐。

“这得看你了，维吉尔。”他故意地拖长了他名字的读音。“我的意思是，如果你打算负起责任，付房租，还有付你那部分的杂费的话，我可以考虑多加张床。”

如果维吉尔有过任何紧张的话，现在已经消失了。或者他藏得太好，连但丁也察觉到不到了。他的微笑柔软而愉悦。

“明明你可以睡沙发，为什么还要浪费钱买另一张床？”

“我？喂，我买的房，你至少客气点吧！”

“我管钱能管得更好。听说你缺少这项技能。”

“嘿，嘿，你应该顺便管一管你那糟糕的剑术。”

“我要提醒你，我领先一分。”

“想什么呢，维吉尔，你才不会数数！我——”维吉尔不知道但丁接下来想要说点什么，因为电话的铃响打断了他。但丁拿起话筒靠近他的右耳朵，但是目光没有离开他的兄弟。“Devil May Cry”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为可怜的盆栽静默一分钟。


	2. Take me to Church 带我去教堂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于猫，圣诞节和教堂。

但丁没有想过他和维吉尔之间有回到从前的可能。大部分是因为他们的从前的零星种种总是无穷无尽的打架、误会和……他越回忆，失望越多，因为他所想起的都是和他兄弟交叠的锋刃（或木质或金属的），他只是想要引起他的注意力。一种但丁从来都未完全地得到过的关注，还有一直折磨他的那恍如昨日的记忆，维吉尔选择了魔界而不是他，并因此坠入黑暗之中。

事实上，他不知道他应该期待什么。他的兄弟在那么多年以后回来了，但丁以为他亲手杀了他，因为他没有认出蒙德斯施加给他的腐败外壳——噩梦和罪恶感甚至在白天他清醒的时候都没有放过他。而现在呢？他从没想过有一天他会在没有对过暗号的情况下接受一个客户带来的无关紧要的小任务，只是因为他（并没有死去的）哥哥觉得如果他想要生活有质的飞跃，就不应该对工作这么挑剔。

但丁根本没有想有什么质的飞跃：从以前到现在，他处理那些他愿意接受的罕见任务（换句话来说，只和恶魔相关的工作。）的做法，足够让他保持独居和近乎普通的生活了——只不过多了一些刺激事件，多亏比普通恶魔平均水平稍微强那么一点点恶魔们。但是现在他意识到，他不是一个人了，这就是为什么他正走在镇上充满人气的街道上，试图寻找一位富有的女士的胖猫，她向但丁保证，如果找到了他，她会把他们埋进钞票里。

但丁不能明白的是，维吉尔是怎么推测出那些对话的内容的，还在他挂掉电话之前，从他的手上抢走了电话。

“这片街区里至少有10只猫，绒绒先生可能在某个地方被卡车的轮子压扁了。”但丁没有足够的耐心进行这种失物招领的活动。“你要怎样才能找到一只猫呢?”

“我毫无线索，弟弟。”维吉尔淡定地说着，仔细地斟酌着每一个词语。“我在过去的日子里并没有在这里有过很多的活动，你才是这方面的行家。”

这个事实比任何恶魔给他造成过的伤害还要猛烈地击中了但丁，而他用假笑掩盖了过去。

“我自己都不怎么信任我自己。”

“这自然是不用多说的。”维吉尔向右转了过去。“我们走这边。”

“你怎么这么肯定？”

“我的直觉可是被磨练过的。”

“你让我们在魔界迷路了两回，老哥。这可不是我有过的最好的体验。”而且他呆在那里的时间比他多。但是但丁没有说出口。

除了到处晃荡，希望一只肥肥的猫咪会出现在他们面前以外，他们也没别的什么能做的了；直接迷路也是不可能的，毕竟这是但丁的小镇，他甚至比了解自己的事务所更了解它。但丁回答这句话，只是因为和维吉尔斗嘴是那么自然的事情，他根本就没思考过它的意义。

“找到它了？”

但丁在维吉尔盯着一间商店的橱窗并减慢脚步的时候问道。没什么不正常的，只是一堆用于诱惑孩子和他们的妈妈的各种各样的点心——而且还有一些俗气的圣诞节装饰。然后但丁想起来，这一定是维吉尔那么多年一来看到过的第一份实在的甜点，流行的东西总是会变的。

“这一种很好吃。”即使但丁指着其中一个，他们也直接走过了那家店，维吉尔没会意。于是他忽视了但丁的评价，只是一直朝前看。

“你喜欢什么甜点来着？我不记得了。”

但丁预想会得到一个刻薄的回答，可是他得到的只是一句冷静的“我也不记得了。”所以，这是他觉得的最好的办法，不止发自他胃部的深处，也发自他半魔的真心，他说“那我们一个买一种吧。这样你会想起来你喜欢什么的。”然而这个主意出口却是以下的句子。

“恩…你永远不记得什么是紧要的事情。比如谁的玩具是谁的。”

“我记得，因为我的玩具上面有我的名字。”

“你也在我的玩具上写名字！”

维吉尔看起来不仅仅是专注于和但丁作对，他的注意力还放在了他身处的人类世界上。对但丁来说，如此无趣，如此普通的人类世界，而对维吉尔来说却是那么不同寻常且令人怀念。毕竟他花了大半辈子被困在没有尽头的噩梦中。大概他甚至会觉得现在自行车摆得整整齐齐，花一点钱就可以用上几个小时或是堆满垃圾的垃圾桶这样的事物事情都是有趣的吧。

天气很冷，但是抚摸着他们的脸的阳光几乎是温暖的，而他们身边人来人往，把他们，这两个不属于任何世界的人，也变成人群中的一份子

“那只猫。”

“是的，维吉尔。我们永远找不到绒绒先生，所以——”

“它挂在那个街灯上。为什么都没有人注意到？”

但丁走路时把放在地上的目光抬起来，然后发现一只肥肥的毛球栖息在他们头顶上方的一盏路灯上。他没有绝望地喵喵着寻求帮助，长得就像但丁所认为的被宠坏的有钱人的家猫咪一样，但是他的大大的蓝色双眼带着一种严肃而自负的神情，审视着他周遭的情况：像一个国王鄙夷地看着流浪汉那样。

“颜色是一样的，我认为这里大概不会有别的猫会带着一个比自己身子还大的蝴蝶结了。”他笑道。“我不敢相信，维吉尔，你找到它了！”

“很好，但丁。到了你完成工作，拿薪水的时候了。”

“我？为什么是我？”

“因为我做了找到猫的那部分工作。剩下的当然是你来完成了，传奇恶魔猎人先生。”

维吉尔用一种不动声色的语调说了出来，这简直比他做别的表情或者用别的语调说还要嘲讽。

“这可不是我自己选择被这样称呼的，好吗？”

然后，但丁开始了他荣誉攀爬，以求把绒绒先生抓回去，还给他的主人。下方的所有人都在忙着买圣诞礼物，几乎没有人注意到一个奇怪的穿着红衣的男人在试图和一只长着长爪子的猫咪讲道理（可是但丁确定他听到了人群中有一个孩子喊了一声“圣诞老人！”）。

大约一个小时以后，但丁皮肤上深深的抓伤已经愈合了，而这只不情不愿的猫咪被带回给了他富有的主人，并且很可能已经在策划下一次出逃了。于是但丁和维吉尔走在了回家的路上。可是维吉尔走了另一条路，但丁不得不叫住他。

“嘿，是这边啊。”

“不是，是这边。”

“维吉尔，我知道我的事务所在哪里。”

“我知道，但丁。我们不回事务所。”

但丁皱眉头。“去超市？”

“你不是有个生日礼物要买吗？”

但丁必须在短时间内搞清楚很多事情：他的兄弟，他自私的哥哥，主动让他用刚挣的来还热乎的钱，去为一个他不认识的，毫无关系的，并且对他没有什么好印象的小女孩买礼物。但丁觉得他是不是昨晚在哪里撞到脑袋了。

“啊，的确是。嘿，我的事务所需要一个秘书。你要考虑看看吗？”

维吉尔丢给他一个比阎魔刀还要锋利的眼刀。“你越早还了你的债，越早那个小姑娘不会再来打扰我们。”

“我觉得，我还得告诉你一些关于帕蒂的事。”

维吉尔走近了一家附近的甜品店，但是他根本不在意他进的是什么店。“我不需要知道那些事。你应该找一家女装店。”

“你知道一件裙子要花多少钱吗？”

“不，但丁。我没买过。”

如果维吉尔不是在讽刺他，那就是真的十分认真，但丁无法确定。他耸了耸肩，叹了口气。“好吧，我知道个地方。蕾蒂和崔西在那里买衣服，然后假装让我帮她们买单。”

“假装？”维吉尔听起来很好奇。“我知道你很可悲，但是你居然让她们不尊重你到这个程度…”

“这才是我记得的会关照人的温柔哥哥。”

但丁并没有更新对最新的女装潮流和过去6个月的畅销款式的了解，所以过了远离人类世界的假期之后的他简直绝望了。他们一进店门，一个店员就向他们靠近，开心地要做他们的导购——维吉尔试图待在外面，可是但丁就知道他会这么做，于是拽着他的外套，直到他不能再逃跑，除非他用阎魔刀戳进他兄弟的肋骨间，在一群易受影响的人类中间这么做可不是什么明智的决定。

“那么，您在找——”

“一件裙子。”维吉尔补充道。

“要——”

“送给一个小女孩的。”他继续补充，但是但丁觉得这样的信息交流太过于模糊了。

“18岁的。”他仔细说明。“是我们的侄女。这将是她的生日礼物。”不然两个中年男人买昂贵的礼物送给一个小女孩听起来太奇怪了。

不要太奇特，也不能太普通了。但丁没想到维吉尔对女孩的裙子这么挑剔，不过他也不能否认自己在店员把第四件裙子放在其他前面拿来的裙子上面后，在维吉尔用一种严肃的眼光沉默地评判着店员糟糕的品味时，他脑中的小小震惊。

幸运地是，第五件裙子很合适。风格略微老式经典，裙身看起来很纤细，带着褶皱，上身的领子上缝着一个蝴蝶结：不知怎么的，非常合适但丁印象中的帕蒂的样子。还有，真的要命，这个价格贵得得让他卖掉一条手臂和一条腿了。

“我不能花那么多钱啊。”

“为什么不能？”

“因为在两个星期内，就是圣诞节了，这表示后面还得买另一个礼物。而且…”他再次看了看标签，确认他没看错。“噢，光是一条裙子就….”

“你的大衣和靴子也许看起来很破烂，但它们比这个贵多了。”

维吉尔说的有道理，可是但丁不想承认。“嗯，18岁只有一次，不是吗？”他拿起裙子转身，一个女人从更衣室走了出来，猛地撞上了他。但丁身材高大而健美，所以他并没有感觉到什么冲击；而女人却只堪堪稳住自己的身形，开口骂起了人。

“你瞎了吗？！”

但丁认识这个声音。

“嘿，好久不见了。”

他看着蕾蒂，蕾蒂也看着他。

“但丁？”她疑惑的眼神在但丁和维吉尔之间游移，然后回到但丁和他手上的裙子上。 

“帕蒂的礼物？”

“帕蒂的礼物。”

蕾蒂面对过很多的不幸，她大概是最能消化魔界肠胃里吐出来的任何东西的人类了，无论它们是恶魔还是毫无预兆的奇特事件。比如但丁的死去的兄弟原来没死，还差点在他试图（又一次）杀死他三次之后变成了魔界之王，然后还和他消失一起去度假了。事实上，但丁其实不确定蕾蒂是不是准备好接受某些部分的东西了。

“你带你家陛下出来散步吗？”

她把维吉尔说得像一只宠物狗，但丁怪不了她，毕竟他把她塞进了恶魔身体一整个月。她听起来并不生气，然而但丁可还是不敢把他们两个单独留在一个房间里超过一秒。

“不。”维吉尔回复道。“我是来帮他挑东西的。”

思考维吉尔是进行了一次出色的回击还是只是无视了这个侮辱几乎是不可能的，因为他的表情实在太严肃了，所以但丁跳过了他们的第一次互动。

“好的好的，我们会付钱的。”

蕾蒂挡住了他试图逃跑的可怜举动。“但丁，我们需要谈谈。”

还是来了。这个但丁害怕的时刻，他必须在不给出具体的解释的情况下向她解释为什么发生了已经发生了的事（或者，更详细的，为什么他和他的兄弟一起离开了。），因为他只能说“因为他是个混蛋，我很想他，我想和他在一起”。

“你真的给了把你事务所的所有权给了莫里森而不是我？！如果你给了崔西我还能理解。我可是你最好的朋友！”

或者不是。

***

维吉尔惊呆了。

“你还记得你需要了解一下帕蒂的事吗？”但丁不确定他在认真听，考虑到他睁大着震惊的眼睛盯着侵入事务所的粉色褶边装饰物。“这就是其中之一。”

维吉尔走进装饰着丝带花环的门，在过程中他还得把一些气球（气球！）扫下桌子，好把超市的购物袋放下来。他吃了两天披萨和其他油腻的食物，这已经比他一整年吃得还要多了，所以他逼着但丁去了超市一趟：如果他的兄弟没有在独居的一个月之内变成一个肥腻的肉球的话，他必须感谢他的恶魔基因。

“好的，健康食品之王…”但丁，完全没有在意他的私人地盘的风格变换，把一堆菠菜叶子推到他面前。“…我们要怎么吃这些东西？”

“我们把他们煮熟就行。”维吉尔面无表情地对他说。

“但是要怎么煮啊？”他们看着对方的眼睛，认识到了残酷的现实：他们两对怎么把这堆食物变成有好味道的菜品毫无头绪。“…我们需要一本菜谱。”

“我会去买一本。在这件事上我不信任你”

“如果你一直这么和蔼可亲的话，我会感动得哭出来的。”

“反正你也经常哭啊，不是吗？很多事还是没变的。”

但丁咔嚓地咬了一口苹果，鼻子里发出了一声奇怪的哼声。“别走丢了。”

“不会的，但丁。”

维吉尔出了门，他可能在这么一分钟里错过了崔西。这里还有一些蠢猜想，他应该见过以前是蒙德斯忠诚手下的他们妈妈的完美复制品，她知道尼罗安杰罗的真实身份。那么可能发生的抓马就躲掉了，但丁想，不过和蕾蒂在一起的时候，事情也没发展得很坏——除了她跟维吉尔吵了起来以外，因为她假装要但丁帮她付钱，而维吉尔极尽礼貌地向她表示她对他们的财产没有任何权利（感谢上帝，她有个中午的工作预约，所以他们的辩论被打断了。）

“蕾蒂告诉我你们回来了。”就像没过去六个月似的，崔西走向沙发坐下，打开她刚买的杂志。“魔界怎么样啊？”

“比想象的要有趣。”

“这就是你在那里呆了6个月的理由？”

“是啊。你知道的，和维吉尔空了好多年需要补补呢。”

事实上，他们没说很多话。他们只是一直数着他们杀死的恶魔，嘲笑对方的失误，背对背地休息。除了战斗和求生没有别的其他想法。他们用刀剑的交锋和胆敢前来打扰他们的恶魔的血来重新建立起关系。

“这些是苹果吗？”

“对。”它们很松脆，还挺好吃的。“你想要一个吗?”

崔西用手势表示了一下不用了。“他回来的时候，你还想我待在这里吗？”

但丁明白她的话背后的含义，但是他只是耸肩。“你想怎么做都可以。”他们是成年人了，维吉尔多多少少清楚一点，（他向他提过崔西一次），他不想担心当他们的相见时出什么问题，他清楚他不想要他们之中的任何一个人离开他的生活。

不过，崔西自己离开了，而维吉尔在几分钟之后才回来。

***

大概在魔界他们互动得更多。

维吉尔没有完全无视但丁，可是他所做的只是对一个外部声音的输入的作出回复而已：早上好，中午好，是的，不，愚蠢。他从没主动说过“早上好”，这真是太蠢了，不过但丁的心里少了那么些蒸腾的罪恶感，多了时间去思考一些别的愚蠢的事务。战斗真的是拉进他们两个距离的唯一方法吗？

“我们还没打电话给尼禄。”但丁慵懒地躲过一只恶魔的利爪，并向它的脑袋射了 一颗子弹作为报复。“我们应该给他一个惊喜，去佛杜那找他。”

但丁之前没有提起“尼禄问题”，当他思考这个问题时，他喜欢在脑海中这么称呼它，直到他收到了莫里森的委托，然后和维吉尔出去解决一些被一个在寻求上帝之路时迷路的粗心神父决定召唤出来的恶魔。（他被剥下来的皮还挂在吊灯上，真恶心。）他们回到人间已经三周了，维吉尔去烘培店的时候也再也不会迷路。这倒是个进步。但丁的饮食质量也提高了，尽管他还是对蔬菜兴趣缺缺。

“你总是太多嘴，但丁。”维吉尔用阎魔刀划开空气，确定但丁会轻松躲过，而同时周围所有恶魔都要面对它们被切成两半的命运。

但丁再一次站了出来。“别换话题。这是尼禄至少应得的。”

“从你告诉我的关于他的事里来看，我假设他已经可以在没有我的情况下生活得很好了。”

“喂，看着我的眼睛，告诉我，如果爸爸还活着，你不想他来看你。”

“这两个情况不一样。”

“你说得对，但是——”但丁冲上前，他的剑在维吉尔的脸附近刺穿了一个恶魔的血肉，它一边高声尖叫一边就消失了。“——他可以让我就这么杀了你。可他没有。”

维吉尔用手背把剑推开。“你还沉浸在你愚蠢的幻想里吗，居然以为你可以在Qliphoth上杀了我。”

“别再转移话题了，行不行？”黑檀木在他左手上转了个圈，但丁对着一个从他背后伸出来的肢体开了枪，他的眼睛却没有移开他的兄弟。“不管听起来有多奇怪，尼禄心地善良，就和妈妈一样。”

他戳中了关键点，因为维吉尔的姿态变得轻微地僵硬了起来，他犹豫了。

“但丁——”不管他要说什么，一阵地狱之声的合唱盖住了他们，他们突然被一堆嘴里滴着鲜血的会飞的生物环绕了。

“——我们晚点继续这个对话。”

不管那些生物是什么种类的恶魔，他们被伤那么一点就会飙血，杀了他们只会让他们炸成血烟花。尽管没有什么是不能用一个好澡和一个好点的投币洗衣店解决的。

他们结束时，陪伴但丁和维吉尔的只有寂静和血液。

但丁用一只手抓了抓他的头发，但他还是放弃了。因为黏糊糊的血块缠绕在他的手指上。他看了看维吉尔，他也和他一样不干净，完全浸泡在了新鲜的血液里。

“我希望他们不会因为需要打扫而扣钱。”他开了开玩笑，但是教堂的大厅（上帝大概匆忙地抛弃了这里，因为恶魔在这筑了巢）已经变成了猩红血狱。

维吉尔把阎魔刀收入刀鞘，走向但丁。“他们之前没有说在过程中不能把教堂弄脏。我们简单地解决他们的问题就好。”

“不是所有人都喜欢解释的——嘿，你要干什么？”

但丁用批评的眼光看着被恶魔体液污染的墙面，然后才注意到一个进行到了最后一秒的动作。所以他来不及躲开维吉尔的手。抓着他下巴的手很牢固，但是拇指抚摸他的唇角的动作却出乎意料的温柔。

“我的嘴上沾了什么东西吗？”

他笑了笑，厚脸皮地试图克服这种黏在他身上的奇怪感觉：维吉尔沉默地盯着他，但丁读不出他的表情，可能他们从没有了解过对方，又或者血液的腥气影响了他的感官。

“维吉尔——”

阎魔刀在维吉尔稍微地把它推出刀鞘时发出了一声尖利的声响，但丁笑着蹲下躲过了那击，而正在瞄准他们的恶魔被砍成了两半。

“有这么一秒，我还以为你想要捅我了。”他拿出黑檀木和白象牙，向维吉尔身后的五只恶魔的头射出了5颗子弹。

“你终于有一次说对了，弟弟。”

在意识到那个刺击并不是瞄准着哪个没赶上派对的恶魔而是瞄准他时，但丁脸上的微笑渐渐消失了。又一次，他的兄弟亲切地用阎魔刀刺穿了他，刀刃刺穿了他的腹部右侧，力道如此大，他就这么被钉在了祭坛上。

维吉尔在上方嘲笑他。“我总是渴望刺穿你。”

“哦，好吧…”但丁感到了他的嘴巴咳出了一些血。“某些东西一直没变，真是让我松了口气。”他举起白象牙解决了最后一个留下的，对事情不符合逻辑的发展感到疑惑，没有把握好攻击机会的恶魔，它根本没有机会。“你毁了我的外套，真是感谢了，兄弟。”

“不用谢。”维吉尔又捉住了他的下巴。“我想你可能会受不了。”

“受不了？”但丁笑着。“什么受不了？我什么现在感觉都没有。”

阎魔刀在他身体里扭转了一些，更多的血从他的腹部流出来，但丁转过头，但维吉尔强迫他看着他，在疼痛的表面下，欲望渐渐饕餮着他。

“太固执了，但丁。”

他们在魔界6个月，能怎么开心就怎么释放自己，可显然在教堂的祭坛上分享一个血腥的吻才是更好地表现他们对对方的渴望的方式。这是不理智的，他们两个都不善于了解自己，更别提搞清楚他们那种想要掐着对方喉咙的自然天性之下隐藏了什么了。

维吉尔挪动阎魔刀，无情地品尝着但丁嘴里反刍出的鲜血：味道比苦的恶魔血更让人满意，他兄弟的味道于他就像水之于干渴之人一样可口。在伤口开始在刀刃上愈合之前，他全盘收下直到一滴不剩； 就在此刻，维吉尔抽出阎魔刀，再次割开伤口。

但丁看向维吉尔眼中闪烁的蓝光，一条细细的光线沿着他的身体扩展开来，把他包裹成一个闪耀的光球。那光炸开来，浸透着他的欲望的能量冲击开来，如此强壮而充满力量，但丁一瞬间恍惚了。他兄弟的恶魔形态出现在他的面前，他并不在意维吉尔的利爪把他的裤子撕成了碎片：但丁脑子里想的不是那些皮裤可不便宜（他之后再抱怨），而是想维吉尔钉子似的舌头放进他的嘴里，他亮着蓝光的巨大的阴茎放进他的阴道里。但丁看着那个可怕的勃起从他的腿间的装甲里伸出来，一阵炙热的颤抖让他震惊于维吉尔能对他做出的事。

维吉尔也没有让他干等着：他打开他的腿凝视着那道诱人的裂缝。他会弄坏他的，他的人类形态根本没有办法把那个放进去；不知怎么的他的体内的恶魔并没有完全吞噬他的人类常识，所以维吉尔犹豫了。但丁腹部的那道伤口吸引了他的注意力，嫩肉重新长出来疗愈伤害，皮肤的边缘伸展开。哈，对了，但丁能忍受过比这更糟的折磨，所以维吉尔可以这么做：他可以强迫地把阴茎插入他的兄弟，看着他肚子上是怎么被它顶出形状的，而但丁会在狂喜之中一边扭动一边尖叫。

但丁向着夕阳西下的天空嚎叫，而维吉尔在祭坛上侵犯他。野蛮而粗暴，维吉尔能感到但丁的身体在他插进去的时候想把他推出来，他抽出来时想要把他吸进去。但丁用迷蒙的眼睛看着他，似乎在失去意识的边缘，可是某些东西在深处闪烁。所以他笑着看向他的哥哥。

“你真的…不懂，维吉尔”他的声音在欢愉中破碎，他的背拱了起来，与此同时维吉尔在欣赏着他的勃起在他兄弟的腹部里顶出来的完美轮廓。

维吉尔不知道但丁是什么意思。他知道他不懂很多事情，他在慢慢地重新了解：他们和妈妈一起看的那个电视节目没有完结，也没有继续；但丁不喜欢披萨上的橄榄（但是他还是小孩子的时候却特别喜欢。）；还有唯一不讨厌但丁的邻居是一位老奶奶，她不时会让他去集市上帮她买东西。维吉尔不了解很多事情，所以他担心着，同时也不担心，因为现在他有很多时间去了解它们了。

维吉尔嘶哑地粗喘着，把但丁抱到他的膝上，坐上了祭台。他感到但丁的身体沿着他的阴茎下滑了几分，他享受着他脸上痛苦的表情，几乎就像他喜欢他兄弟的手指试图抠进他厚重的盔甲皮肤里的感觉一样。但丁不顾一切地抱住他的背部，离他那么近，维吉尔就要抵抗不住他的微张的嘴唇的诱惑了。

这甚至不算个吻，只是维吉尔把他的舌头插进但丁的嘴里笨拙地左右搅动着他的舌头，就像在品尝什么有趣的食物。然而这样的举动却比他在教堂的祭坛上操弄他的弟弟更为亲密，如果上帝存在的话，他肯定在所有这些事发生之前就逃走了。

“维吉尔…”但丁喘息着“…你在搞什么鬼？”他小小的笑声破碎成另一声愉悦的呻吟。他感觉某些东西更大更硬得地推挤着他，把他分得更开以给予他哥哥一个更加湿润温暖的拥抱。

但丁看不到维吉尔阴茎底部肿胀起的结是如何穿透他，挤进他的身体，以求留在里面，直到维吉尔把他的种子全部倾倒给他的。他只是觉得他的身体被更加的打开了，并且在又深又猛地被强入至内部时呻吟抱怨。他的意识处于狂喜状态，专注于他兄弟恶魔形态的美丽，和被他这样毫无怜惜之意地操弄的快乐。他没意识到恶魔在包围了他们，它们被恶魔占有一个人类的奇异景象所迷惑。

可维吉尔注意到了。

它们无意识的眼睛盯着那附满汗珠的透白皮肤闪耀着夕阳透过破碎的窗户照进来的最后一丝余晖。它们止不住盯着但丁毫不仁慈地被钉到结上，更别说停止享受他的声音绝望地破裂成呻吟了。不过它们听到的最后声音却只是无形的锋刃切开他们的啸声，而它们看到的最后一件事是但丁拱起整个身子，仰头狂喜地尖叫。

维吉尔的恶魔之力，沾染着浓烈的杀气填满了他。而但丁的视野就这么发白，失去了意识。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 绒绒先生的梗来自于“kikipancakes”。我不记得绒绒先生是不是当时起的名字了，但是就是双胞胎缺钱，因为猫主人很有钱得去找猫的梗。


	3. Eat, ate, eaten 吃， 吃下，被吃下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再也不能吃pizza了（或许还能？）

校对：HeedNight

尼禄以为他已经习惯了奇异的事件了。

自他成年以来，他发现他有一部分恶魔血统，倒不是继承于在魔界里爬行的低等嗜血生物，而是来自人类的救世主本人，他是斯巴达的孙子。然后但丁又用另一个残酷的事实打击了他，那就是告诉他，他嗜杀的双子哥哥是他的父亲，狠狠地践踏了他（秘密地）对但丁是他父亲的微弱希望。再然后，他仅剩的血亲在魔界一消失就消失了几个月，而回来的时候，两人刚享受过一个长长的假期，还是和之前一样活力四射的老男人。这些非比寻常的事件构成了他的日常生活。

即使已经经历了这么多事，他还是觉得和维吉尔说话非常不自在——这比他长出了一根恶魔手臂或者比重新把他爸爸从他身上扯掉的手臂长出来更奇怪，虽然这次长出的是人类的手臂。他们甚至都没在说话。尼禄盯着他破破烂烂的靴子——他已经尽了最大的努力打补丁了，同时试图找到一个合适的时机开始对话。

尼禄进了事务所，确信他会找到但丁，他都已经摆好了他的最佳臭脸以便冲他发火了，谁让他一声不吭地回来（妮可是从蕾蒂那边知道的）。可是自从维吉尔开门一脸，他努力的一切的都白费了，尼禄的脑子直接停止了工作。妮可曾经说过什么来着？405，找不到该纸片*注1？

尼禄，甚至是在跟他父亲打招呼之前，先问了但丁在哪里。去出任务了，维吉尔回答，而这就是他们之间仅有的对话。

现在，尼禄坐在桌子后面的椅子上，伴随着尴尬的沉默，听着维吉尔的书本偶尔翻页发出的声音。他翻页的频率和挂钟的指针一样精准。大约每3分钟翻一页。

哗啦。

哗啦。

哗啦。

“你好吗？”尼禄突然提出的问题丝毫没有动摇到他。

“我很好。”

我也挺好的，尼禄想着，沉默又再次降临了，真是谢谢了。

“魔界怎么样?”

“充满了恶魔。”

尼禄被噎住了。他有好多问题，关于他的母亲，关于他自己。维吉尔知道他的存在吗？是他抛弃他的吗？在他知道他的存在以后还想要他出现在他的生活里吗？还是把书丢给他只是惺惺作态而已？啊，那本书，他忘记那个东西了。尼禄尝试着读了，可是他真的对诗歌不是很感兴趣。他陷入了那些未解之谜的漩涡中，而直接说出来会显得太过于愚蠢。所以他什么都没说，只是等着维吉尔先开口。然而，维吉尔的鼻子都埋进了书里——他的脸和V真的一点都不像，但尼禄能从他随着阅读而移动的目光中认出那个男孩——他的注意总是集中在书上，好像周围的事物都是空白的。包括尼禄。

是但丁把他从这个悲惨的情境里拯救了出来。

“我回来啦。”他看起来很累，声音听起来没什么精神。但是也许只是尼禄的印象，因为当但丁注意到他的时候，他笑了。“嘿，你跑那么远来看你的老爹啊。”

但丁表现得好像他没有消失在魔界几个月的样子，就像他们前几天刚见过一样。没有感伤的拥抱，没有问题，没有解释。尼禄心底里深深地盼望着这些，可是并不期望能真的得到，他是对的。但丁的出现足矣让尼禄想起他在从佛杜那来的一路上酝酿出的情绪了，所以他向他皱起了眉头。

“嘿，你可以给我打电话的。”他拿起了电话，又把它摔了回去。

“你不是连这个都不会用吧！？”

“我没有你的电话号码。”

啊，是的。这是尼禄完全没想到的一个小细节，因为但丁送他的招牌还在他的房车侧面闪闪发光呢，所以他肯定是有他的电话号码的，只要他想要。可是尼禄没有把他的思路告诉他，而是直接跳到了结论。

“意思是你不想，是吧？”这句话说出口的语气比他想要的要急了，但丁看起来很困惑。然后尼禄想起来他忘记了中间的逻辑，现在只想直接用他的翅膀扇自己的脸。 

“呃，很开心看到你们两兄弟和好了。”

他之前的计划是：去但丁的事务所，冲他发火，问他要更多的解释，得到更多的解释。

而现在不一样了。在佛杜那的意外事件后，他放弃了问更多的问题，这次他不想犯同样的错误了。然而尼禄的计划总是不如他所愿。

“尼禄——”

“我回家有事做。”尼禄打断了但丁想要说点什么的举动。“我只是来看看你们有没有长出什么奇怪的玩意。”他看回维吉尔，但他几乎没有停下翻页的手。“还有看看能不能给我找到更多的活儿赚更多的钱。”

“你想不想留下来吃晚餐？我们现在在家做饭了。”但丁把基本的生存技巧说得像什么伟大成就一样。

好啊。“不用了。”

“我明白了，你一定很忙。那约下次吧？”

“...是啊。下次别再消失一次了！”因为我会又开始想念你的。“因为这意味着麻烦要来了。”

但丁微笑着。“我还以为你至少会稍微想念一下我呢。”

“恩，我要走了，再见。”尼禄转身藏起了他脸上飘起的红晕走出了事务所。当他听到但丁跟他告别的方式时，他脸上的红晕又稍微变深了一点。

“希望很快能再见到你，尼禄。”不是无声的手势，也没有说adios。这代表着但丁不打算（再次）消失了，对吧？

当尼禄关上门，但丁按了按他的后脑勺。

“发生了什么？”

维吉尔没有把埋在书里的眼睛抬起来。“尼禄来拜访了。”

他看起来没有什么心情讲话。但丁也不想强迫他（这不是他的风格），他脱下了外套。他很累了。并不是因为工作，而是他精神上的筋疲力竭。关于工作，那只是个伤不了成年人，才发展出绑架孩子爱好的恶魔罢了。自他和维吉尔在教堂里做爱以后已经过了一个月，他们也差不多有一个月没有进行过像话的互动了。但丁几乎像是回归了独居生活。他不止一次怀疑维吉尔是不是后悔放纵了自己的本能，这快把他逼疯了——至于他，但丁，当然没有后悔，他太享受那个过程以至于无法否认事实。

“他想要什么？”

“我不知道，他没说很多。”

“说的好像你很健谈一样。”但丁挠着他的胡子，指尖刺痛：该剃胡子了。“他可能只是想你去和他一起住。”

“他为什么要这么想？”维吉尔终于把他的书放下了，但丁觉得他戳对痛点了。 

“没有我，他自己也活得很好。”

“你不应该问我。”

“你想我离开吗？”

但丁屏住了一秒钟呼吸，然而已经足够维吉尔注意到了。“不想。你可以留下，你也可以离开...”他的手挥舞了一下。“...你尽情可以做你想做的，就像你一直干的这样。”他的声音听起来像他计划的那样毫不在乎，这让他松了口气。他拿起电话。 

“我打算订一块披萨，好久没吃了。你想吃什么样的？”

“你确定你能负担得起吗？”

“嘿，我现在有钱了！”

“我不是在说钱。你身上的那件衬衫看起来像是紧裹着你的肚子。”

但丁看下去，黑色的布料几乎要挤着他的肚子了。尽管很不显眼，但是的确不如几周前那么平坦了。他笑了起来。

“看起来某人要学习怎么正确地使用洗衣机了。”

“或者少吃点。”

“我确定是因为那些蔬菜。我的消化系统仍然还在努力习惯它们。”

维吉尔微微地摇了摇头，给最后这句话打上了愚蠢的标签。

但丁不敢相信他做到了跟他的兄弟进行了超过10秒的对话。其实这就已经足够了。

***

“但丁，那件紧身T恤是怎么回事？”

蕾蒂盯着但丁的腹部。崔西也观察到了但丁那件黑色衣服落在他肚子上不寻常的褶皱，表示同意地点了点头。

但丁看着他们。“我没有买新衣服。”

“啊，所以你变胖了。”

“你们真的这么想吗？”但丁摸了摸他的肚子。“的确感觉有点胀胀的，可能是因为压力太大了。”

“或者是因为那个东西。”蕾蒂指了指他打算要吞掉的那块披萨。

“不是啊。我现在和我兄弟一起住了，还吃得很健康。这就是压力啊。”

蕾蒂翻了翻白眼。“说到这个，你觉得怎么样？”

“什么？”

“你的哥哥回来了。”

“就和平常一样啊。”

但丁耸了耸肩，他清楚地告诉她们，他不太愿意讲这方面的事情。他甚至没法好好谈论自己，蕾蒂和崔西早就习惯了，可不代表她们不好奇。但丁和曾经他想要杀掉的兄弟团聚了，现在他们还生活在同一屋檐下。他闭口不谈魔界发生的事情，他对现在人类世界发生的事情也连一个字母都不透露。

“恩，你需要做点什么了。”蕾蒂用手指按了按但丁的肚子；几个月前，她的指尖不会就这样陷进一层软肉里面。“或者你是想挂枪退休吗？”

“然后把所有乐趣都留给你们这些女士吗？”但丁咯咯笑了起来。“不可能。”他伸长了手臂想要去拿那最后一块披萨，但蕾蒂比他快了一步，拿走了它。

“那你应该开始减少食量，多跑点步了，不然你可要追不上太多恶魔了。”她吃了一口，皱了皱鼻子：她和但丁对披萨的偏好十分不同。“我要走了。崔西，你介意带我一程吗？”

“我介意。”然而她已经拿起了她的枪。

“你用不着这些的。是个很简单的工作。”

“可是这样我们就不能就谁清除了更多恶魔打赌了。”

“这的确会让工作显得没那么无聊，只是我之前就打败你了。”

崔西笑了。“你倒是想得美。那次是我赢了。”

她们走出事务所的时候还在讨论这件事，把但丁一个人晾在那里。倒是让人松了口气。

比起和她们一起出任务，但丁更喜欢女孩们在他身边的时候，因为在这种时光里，他觉得他的烦恼打扰不到他。无论什么时候，只要他停下，所有问题都向他袭来，而他又不喜欢和别人分享这些问题。倒不是因为有什么特别的原因，他没有习惯什么，而是他一个人太久了，而且长久以来，他的问题一直伤害着杀害着他关心的人。

但丁说不好是不是维吉尔让情况恶化了，只是他们的关系没有继续进一步发展了。在魔界，他们每一天都在战斗，战斗催化出的肾上腺素和他们的血液一起奔流，使他们充满力量；不知是因为他们很开心重新以兄弟的关系再次重逢了，还是他们继承的恶魔血脉造成的，但丁不知道。在人界，这种令人感觉良好的化学反应消失了。

在他们在教堂与恶魔的那一战里，当他的剑穿透恶魔腐烂的血肉时，但丁重新感受到了那种令人振奋的颤抖在他体内绽放。维吉尔也感受到了，但丁很确定，他感到耳朵里的回音扰乱了他的脑子。即使他没有受到恶魔杀气腾腾的能量的影响，他也不确定他会不会拒绝和他的兄弟胡搞。

他不知道维吉尔是怎么想的，他们也并没有因此而衍生出新的交流方式，所以他们无法继续探索下去。一个月，维吉尔都没有想过要和他说一次话——他甚至都没有和尼禄好好说话。

他叹了口气摇了摇头。披萨盒子已经空了，女孩们把它吃光了，但丁只吃到了那一块他手上拿到的。他拿起电话，开始拨了起来，这是少数几个值得默背下来的号码。可是，当他挠了挠自己的腹部后，清楚地感受到了在指尖下自己身体不寻常的柔软，以前他只能感觉到他强壮厚重的腹肌。

他放下电话，站了起来。他要开始准备晚餐了。

***

自他上次尝到一块好吃的披萨以来，已经超过1个月了。美味的味道是从坐在餐馆前门的那两个女孩桌子上的盘子上传来的，这让他的胃蠕动了一下，但是他无视了饥饿继续向前走。刚开始拒绝他的每日欺骗餐好像不是那么困难，可是最后那几天，但丁发现自己对任何蘸了糖或者滴着油的食物充满了渴望，

维吉尔就在他旁边，杵在他优雅的外套里。他保持着目光直视前方，而不像但丁，他一早起来就在想要怎么享受一杯草莓圣代，不断地被他们经过的咖啡馆和冰淇淋店分散注意力。

他的小肚子还在那里，顶着每一件t-shirt，这已经足够证明他的腹部不如以前像铁板一样平坦了。噢，如果他用指头摁进去，他仍然能感觉到铁硬铁硬的腹肌，只是新的那层柔软毁了景致。

“你的肚子到底怎么了？”

最近，维吉尔又开始和他说话了。虽然只是为了指出一些问题，不过还是好过没有了。但丁的眼睛对一个小餐馆放在桌子上展示的一顿好菜大放光彩，维吉尔发话的时候，他开始揉起自己的肚子好让手臂垂在臀侧。

“我饿了。”他的胃因为饥饿而疼痛。“我们快点把工作做完吧。”

他值得吃到哪怕一小块披萨：他已经比平时存了更多的钱了，因为他比平时接了更多的工作，甚至是那些不和恶魔相关的。这样他就可以远离维吉尔身边那种朝着他的耳朵尖叫的令人窒息的沉默。能在月底还保持水电畅通的感觉真好。

一个在镇外重修建筑的业主声称有恶魔藏在建筑里面，时不时地吃掉里面工作的工人，他们现在当然都拒绝去那里工作了。那里的确有恶魔。一些魔界的杂鱼，为了避免在魔界被吃掉，而决定去成为人类世界的食物链顶端。但丁在他们到达那里的时候想，报酬很丰富，情况很普通。

“别弄坏东西，但丁。我不想把我们的报酬再次花在无用的回扣上面。”

“上一次不是我的错。”

但丁砍掉了一块瞄准他头顶的肥舌头，而它在地上蠕动的时候喷出了大量的鲜血，像一条蜥蜴的断尾。肉看起来挺新鲜的，但丁注意到，颜色像番茄酱。他摇了摇头，想忽视身体内部吞噬他的抽搐。自从他开始节食以后，他总是感觉很饿；他的身体似乎不想随他的想要摆脱腹肌上长出的软绵枕头的愿一样。

“你动作慢了，但丁。”维吉尔在他们和恶魔战斗的时候总是在说话，这是另一个为什么他会接受这种一般他丢给蕾蒂和崔西的任务的理由。“我领先3分。”

“我总得让一让我的老大哥，你应该趁你还有机会的时候享受一下。”

但丁用球棒一样把剑举了起来，并且大动作地挥舞着锋刃砍进一个想要把他囫囵吞下的大嘴里。他把它从头到尾一切两半，然后那一击的力量把那两半像炮弹一样送回了其他恶魔身上；它们同伴的尸体刺穿了它们的肚子，让哀嚎永远地锁在了它们丑陋的脸上。

啊，他的肚子好痛，好像某样东西在里面抓挠一样。他究竟拒绝了多少好吃的食物？而这又是为了什么？他可能是有个软软的肚皮，可他还在猎杀恶魔的最佳状态。

“维吉尔，你刚刚失去了你的优势！”

他一边笑，一边觉得喉咙痒痒的。只是一个咳嗽，但丁就喷出了一大口鲜血，散落在他的脚边。腹内的疼痛现在严重得能杀死他了。好吧，他也许的确低估了他的疼痛，要解释很简单，毕竟他曾经被各种各样的东西又捅又戳的——这些经历麻木了他对在接近极限时需要了解的确切疼痛等级的感知。他的身体很容易地自己就愈合了。但是但丁又咳了一下，又一次地吐了血。他的靴子这下脏了，真是棒极了。他觉得头越来越重，脑子里想的是他要快点擦干净靴子上的血，因为如果等血渍干了，它们就擦不掉了，这是他可最喜欢的一双了。

他的头沉重得以至于他失去了平衡，脚步虚浮得不能站稳。这就像在外面看着一个很无聊的电视节目，节目里是他在下跌，像他们的妈妈以前有时哼唱的那首摇篮曲里的那座桥一样。他大概应该在某个时刻感到恐慌，可是他的整个身体失去了所有知觉，他根本没时间加工这些感觉，也再也听不到环绕他四周的嚎叫了。

但丁在撞上地板之前就失去了意识。

而他醒来的时候，眼前上方是熟悉的天花板，维吉尔看起来苍白得很病态。

“...你看起来快要晕倒了，维吉尔。”

不知他是不是不够了解他的兄弟，但丁敢说维吉尔刚刚松了一口气。“而你晕倒了，但丁。”

他的喉咙干到他以为是不是有人在他嘴里倒了沙子。他试图坐起来，但是维吉尔把他按回了床上。一只手放在他肩膀上，动作很温柔。这让他想起了他们的妈妈，她在他们发烧但是还是想跑出去玩的时候也这样做。但丁顺从地服从了。

“水...”他呵着气，怕会喷出更多的血液。

维吉尔花了大约两分钟去给他拿水，尽管这样还是像是永恒。他的肚子火辣辣地疼，他又虚弱又饿。他想吃东西想得要命，就算是那时候他切开的恶魔舌头他都能吃下去（他最后看到的几样东西之一），那东西在他的记忆里看起来像个美味的小食，让他的嘴里分泌起了唾液。

维吉尔像是读懂了他的想法，他回来的时候带着一瓶水和一个纸袋。里面传出来的是油炸的，腻乎的，让人发胖的食物的味道，超级不健康可是让人无法抵抗。但丁从维吉尔的手里抢过了纸袋，完全忘记了他还很渴的事实：他的饥饿更加严重，严重得从内部吞噬掉了他的血肉。那些油呼呼的酱汁滴到了他的手上，他的手指敷上了一层盐和肉汁，面包屑和沙拉弄脏了他的嘴巴。他用那种被饿久的了人的贪婪吃着东西。

“我还想吃。”他快要吞完那些吃的了，这些足够两个人类吃的，但是对他来说还不够。“我还是很饿。”但丁说话的时候嘴里还塞满着肉，面包和西红柿。

维吉尔把那瓶水递给他。“先把这个喝了。”

水很解腻，几乎比食物还美味。但丁大口大口的吞咽直到瓶里什么都不剩，剩下只是他的饥饿还在期待着继续摄取更多东西。

维吉尔带来了更多的食物，但丁用同样的急切大快朵颐了一番，他扫光了每一粒面包屑，直到所有东西都消失不见。他又喝了一堆水，清理了一下他嘴里留下的美味的味道，滋润了喉头。饥饿感减轻了，但丁才意识到他刚刚的吃相像一个狂怒的疯狂恶魔，弄脏了他的双手，嘴巴和下巴，因为他更关心的是如何抑制胃里的疼痛，以至于忘记了以前被教导过的应有的礼节。

维吉尔递给他一条湿毛巾。它又暖又软，几乎像是人类的温柔抚摸。他的哥哥最后一次对他这么温柔是什么时候的事了？可能是那时他打赌但丁不敢跳进那个湖里的时候了；那是11月份，但丁染上了流感，他直直两天没醒过来，而他醒过来的时候，他发现维吉尔抱住他的手臂蜷缩在旁边，脸颊上还带着湿湿的泪水。

没有黏糊糊的食物残渣粘得满身都是，但丁感觉好多了。他的肚子不再火辣辣地疼了，他只是很累。叹了一口气，他小心地再次躺了回去，面朝着天花板。他腿边的床吱呀了一声——他早晚都得把那个床垫换掉了。但丁感觉它首先在他的膝盖旁边沉了下去，接着是他的大腿两边，然后维吉尔掀开了他的T恤，将将足够摸到他的腹部。他的手指很凉，但他的呼吸沉重得温暖，还有他的唇很柔软。所以但丁容忍了它。

“维吉尔...”但丁诅咒自己虚弱颤抖的声音。他的手沿着胸膛滑下去，摸到了他兄弟的头；手指缠绕上他的头发。

“...你现在不能对我太粗暴。”

“我从没有粗暴地对待过你。”

“骗子...”

“别担心。”维吉尔看着他，他的脸是个永远无解的迷。“我会温柔的。”然后沉进他的双腿间。但丁将他的头转向了温暖的夕阳。可是就算这样，他眼中也满是他兄弟的双眼，他能感受到的也只有贴着他的他的强壮的身体。

***

“我们应该...回...”

维吉尔在魔界这样宣布，那时候他们刚好杀完一波恶魔在放松身心，并等着下一波的来临。他有一段短暂的犹豫，但丁觉得他哥哥差点就要说“家”了。

“回哪里？”

“人类世界。”

但丁想问他很多时间。为什么他想回去？具体回哪里？红墓市？佛杜那？还是别的什么地方？——也许他的事务所，这个想法让但丁的心口暖暖的。

他们回来了。维吉尔打开了通往他的小镇的传送门，不是随便别的什么地方，而是他召唤出像巨型幽灵鬼火树一样的特米尼格的地方。事实上，喜欢养植物这件事大概是家族遗传，因为植物是他办公室里唯一持久稳定的存在，直到蕾蒂和崔西加入他。

但丁不知道维吉尔是否会承认他的事务所是家，就像他以前承认他们一起成长的那个地方一样，但现在他的兄弟把他抱在怀里，承不承认都无所谓了。或者更好，这个怀抱代表着什么，但是但丁不想用暗示那个打破他们之前的和平的阴影，打破这个珍贵的时刻。没有语言，只让他的兄弟缓慢地抚摸着他的腹部，揉他的脑袋。

所以当维吉尔先开口的时，真的很让人意外，差不多是要吓到人的程度了。

“我已经滋养了这种欲望很长时间了。”

但丁看向他。可能维吉尔没料到他的这个举动，因为他看起来很惊讶，而且迅速地把下巴放到他的头顶上，这样他们的目光就不会撞上了。

“什么？和我生孩子吗？”

“做爱。”两秒钟的沉默。“我没有把孩子计算在内。”

“我也没有。”但丁想了想这个浮在他身体里某处的，在食物不足够两个人存活的时候开始吞噬它自己母亲的血肉的小东西。“我都不知道我可以怀孕。这种事从来没发生过。”他暗示道，是的，他以前和别的男人做pa过pa爱，他们因为他的阴部而性欲勃发，再一次，是的，有时候他没用防护措施; 原因当然是他那时候很年轻，而且在某种程度上来说是个小蠢货。

维吉尔抓住了要点，但丁感觉到了他的整个身体把他进一步拽进怀抱里的轻微的压力。

“但丁...”

“干嘛？”

“...我们现在怎么办？”

惊喜真是一个接一个:但丁不记得他有听过他的兄弟询问他的意见。就算在孩提时期，他宁愿失败，承受折磨，也不愿意问他们的母亲，承认他根本不知道怎么做。

“你为什么问我？”

“我以为很明显。”维吉尔听起来很怨念。“我不记得如何在这边生活了...不，我认为我从来没学会过。”

啊，是了。在无尽地地狱徘徊之前，维吉尔活得更像恶魔而不是人类。当然，也不是但丁自己决定成为最有价值的做人例子的。

但丁的手指和在放在他腹部的手指相互缠绕。“恐怕我们得一起学习了。”他抓着它们靠近他的嘴唇，轻柔地亲吻了他的手腕。“我在这里生活了很久，但我仍然不擅长。”

注1: 原文：“405, paper not found?”就是找不到该页面，蛋有点没记清楚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记得投喂你的孩子们。


	4. Who let the cat out？谁把猫放出来的？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄差点扇了一只猫一巴掌

译者：复婚日怀二胎hiahiahia

尼禄不仅在周五加入了他们的晚餐，还同意和他们一起呆上一整个周末。事实上，如果不是姬莉叶一直坚持他应该和他的父亲和叔叔多联系一下感情，还有已经成为他家的一份子的妮可会帮他做好后勤，他可能会拒绝这个提议。至少是尼禄自己这么认为的。  
他很紧张。年轻男人站在街角的阴森小店门口， 考虑着自己是不是要进去。他从佛图纳到但丁的事务所路上的整段时间都在思考着， 他将要和但丁和维吉尔度过除了为拯救世界而进行的快速任务以外的时光的这件事。但是，当然，这个情景的真实感在他看到事务所的霓虹招牌以后才以全速击中了他。  
但丁送了他一个外形和这个招牌一模一样的霓虹招牌以示尊重。然后，以他独特的方式，他让他知道了他信任他，因为他，他才能无后顾之忧地和他的兄弟一起离开。尼禄试着不去想这件事，因为就算七个月过去了，每次他都还会因此脸红。而且他的父亲还丢给他了一本无聊的书——讲真，为什么但丁不是他的父亲？ 这一次，他把那本书带在了身上。

这是他第三次来但丁的事务所了；第一次是因为蕾蒂委托妮可做了一件新武器，妮可把他拽过来，因为她不想一个人开房车走全程。  
他打开了门，闻到了一股美味的食物香味；应该是肉和一些蔬菜。尼禄不敢相信他们中的一个居然真的会做饭，因为他一直帮着姬莉叶（和其他女人）做这些事，从来没有自己主动在厨房花费过时间。但丁和维吉尔一起独居，他可以想象他们每天都点外卖，而不是穿着可爱的围裙在—老天啊，维吉尔穿着一个带着蝴蝶结的浅蓝色围裙还拿着一把菜刀。

被他父亲（要了亲命了）穿着围裙的形象吓了个半死，尼禄张了张嘴，但是一点声音都没发出来，维吉尔也没有开始对话的举动。而后但丁也从厨房里走了出来，穿着相似但是是粉红色的围裙

。  
“嘿，尼禄！你来得有点早。”

“...呃，是啊。对不起？”

尼禄坐上了沙发，被塞了一杯果汁，和维吉尔开始了一局非常尴尬的，旨在不和对方对视的游戏——他还穿着那个围裙。而但丁被寂静吸引，眼光从厨房探出来。

“...嘿，维吉尔，你能过来——”

维吉尔还没等但丁结束那句话，就站起来走向他了。真奇怪，尼禄想，大概只是维吉尔不想在非必要时刻和他待在一起吧，真正想他来的可能只有但丁。至少，也可能只是尼禄抱着不放的那点点念想。

“你就去陪陪尼禄吧。”尼禄听到维吉尔的声音。

“我已经告诉过你了，维吉尔。”但丁听起来语气内涵威胁之意。“我很好，我不需要整天整天地躺在沙发上。”

“是啊，躺床上会更好。”

“你的屁股想吃子弹了吗，哥哥？”

“我敢肯定你在这种状态下做不到，但丁”

接着是一声当啷响，好像是某人把什么东西丢进了金属容器里，然后，是但丁的声音。“你真有意思。厨房归你了。”

尼禄觉得不舒服了。他目睹了他俩几乎杀死对方，可听着他们俩像普通人那样争执让他感觉他像被夹在父母的争吵声中间的孩子——当然他们声音也不是很大就是了，可是尼禄从来没有听过但丁这么严厉而生气地讲过话。

当但丁从厨房里出来的时候，他却已经开始微笑了；也许他有在为尼禄调整表情。

“这几个月过得怎么样？”他一边坐到他身边一边问。

“老样子。恶魔，妮可抱怨她没有足够的材料来制作她的“艺术作品”之类的...”尼禄因为但丁恢复到常态而感到松了一口气。“在魔界里带着感觉怎么样？”

“老样子。恶魔和恶魔，战斗，我的兄弟总是在我们数谁杀的恶魔多的时候作弊。”

维吉尔的声音从厨房里飘了出来。“你才是总是作弊的那个。”尼禄无法忽视前面的紧张感，但现在气氛已经缓和下来了，所以他决定忘掉它。

“你们听起来玩得很开心啊。”

“是啊，玩得相当开心。”但丁笑了。“我见了女士们，她们告诉我你帮了她们不止一次。”

“只是莫里斯在有大活儿的时候顺便叫上了我，她们没有我也能做得很好。”

“很谦虚嘛，嗯？”

“我没必要谦虚啊。我可是打败了你...”他指了指厨房。“还有他...”尼禄说不清维吉尔有没有听到，因为那边并没有回复。

“某个小孩讲话很大胆啊，明明在占两个已经很累了的老男人的便宜。”

“我什么时候都能打败你。”尼禄撇了一眼但丁T恤下显出的柔软肚皮。“还是你需要一点时间恢复身材？”

但丁哼出一声大笑。“你想来的话，我现在就能踢你的屁股。”

“餐前运动吗？哼，为什么不呢？”

当然是因为维吉尔不知道从哪个地方冒了出来挡在了他们前面，离他们一步远，居高临下地盯着但丁。尼禄忍不住将他和克雷多相比较起来，在他准备因为他不遵守命令，击倒某些骑士，不打扫他的房间，或者三者皆有的时候教训他的时候：维吉尔这时候也带着那种生气的家长的表情。

“因为你不能去，但丁。”

“我会先说清楚情况的。”

“骗子。”

“好，好吧，我没有告诉他。”但丁承认。“但是我要提醒你——”

“我-说-不-行。”

但丁，准备站起来，然而又靠回沙发，大声抱怨。

“...好吧。这次你赢了.”

尼禄感到很奇怪。“发生了什么？但丁病了么？”他在魔界染上了什么奇怪的疾病吗？还是维吉尔想要避免他们的邻居怀疑两个恶魔住在隔壁？

“我没病。”

“但你也不在可以战斗的状态。”维吉尔指出。

尼禄发出恼怒的抱怨。“那是怎么回事？你受伤了不能自愈了吗？”他生气因为他不清楚什么情况但丁会让维吉尔这样担心（担心？）。而且，当然，这两个笨蛋都还没告诉他到底是怎么回事。

事实上，尼禄是在跟但丁抱怨而不是和维吉尔。他几乎不了解他的父亲，而且在他到的时候维吉尔连几分钟都不愿意给他花，还有——

“但丁怀孕了，所以他应该乖乖地呆着。”

——尼禄脑子都裂了。

“这一点都不好笑。”他脱口而出。“如果你们让我来就是为了逗我玩——”

“我明白为什么你觉得我在跟你开玩笑。”维吉尔回复道。“但是我为什么要骗你？”

这倒是很有道理的一点，尼禄没办法回答。如果维吉尔和他还是V的时候还有那么一点点相似，那么他应该不会讲这种低级趣味的笑话，或者根本不讲笑话。

“维吉尔，你还记我告诉你不要这么直接吗？”但丁交叉手臂做出了一个叉叉的形状。 “你刚才完全忘记了这点。”

尼禄没有在听维吉尔告诉但丁，这种事没有办法用不直接的方法告知别人，因为他在消化这个消息，根本没有精力注意他们两个的拌嘴。但丁，一个男性，怀孕了。好吧，在他的胸部和腹部被捅了很多次也没死，还有他自己重新长出来整只手臂的情况下，尼禄相信人世间上也不会再有别的什么事情能让他感到吃惊了。考虑到这个惊吓来自于魔界，他其实也没有想得很不对。

“好吧。”他清了清喉咙，同时试着不去看维吉尔。“那,谁是孩子的父亲呢？”但丁的眼睛短暂地瞥向了维吉尔，从而落实了尼禄的直觉。惊吓在他的胃里变成了一团无形的焦虑，所以尼禄无法判断最后这个消息的惊吓等级。“那么，这就是你在六个月以后决定回来的原因...？”

“不，我们回来以后才怀上的。”但丁解释道。“也不是马上就有的，我们那时候——”

“行了，别说细节，谢谢！”

尼禄想要相信但丁和维吉尔在用某种他不能理解的半魔的幽默感恶搞他。但是这个妄想马上就消失掉了：尼禄不了解维吉尔，但是他对但丁的高度关注是实在的，而且他也不像是会就这种事情开玩笑的人。毕竟，那么久了，他们都没有笑，也没有任何插科打诨。

“我不敢相信。”他总结道，而他的脑子仍然在试图理顺这些信息。“我怎么知道这是真的？比如，现在宝宝已经能动了吗？”

“还没有。”除非宝宝感觉太饿了而开始吃他的内脏，但但丁省略了细节。“我就是能感觉到。”

“你说的是什么意思？像...有什么在你里面动来动去吗？”

但丁皱了眉头。“嘿，这可不怎么礼貌。不，更像——”

“为什么你不试试？”

终于，尼禄不得不看向维吉尔，他的表情一点都没变化。

“试试？”

“把手放到但丁的肚子上。”

“啊？”尼禄做了个怪表情。“你在开玩笑吗？为什么我要去摸但丁的肚子。”

“这是感觉到孩子最快的方法。我想你对恶魔能量的感知大概不怎么好吧，所以对你来说，没有直接的物理接触大概很难。”

尼禄的情绪在疑惑和愤怒间快速回转，快得他只得目瞪口呆地盯着维吉尔，一时间无法让其中一个情绪表达出来。

“你真的认为我这么差吗？”他的骄傲迅速占了上风。“我这就试给你看。”你这个管生不管养的混蛋老爸，他在脑子里咆哮着。

尼禄的手和但丁的腹部之间短短的距离足矣让他丢掉他为之自豪的自信。他是一个将要去摸另一个成年人的肚子的成年人。不管因为什么理由，听起来都实在太奇怪了。可是但丁已经掀起了他的毛衣，展示着他肚子上软软的褶子了——神圣的粑粑啊，他现在没有回头路了。

尼禄的第一想法就是，他的肚子看起来软乎乎的，他真的想去摸摸，然后被他自己的想法吓到了。“...如果我弄疼你了，记得告诉我。”

“我怀孕了，又不是超级敏感。”但丁指出这点。

没有回头路了。尼禄消除了他们之间短短的距离，仔细地把张开的手掌放到但丁的肚子上。又软又暖；除此之外没别的不同了。他们在开玩笑。尼禄就要这样想了，然而一股小小的震颤让他的手心痒痒的。这只是一小股让他堪堪感觉到皮肤被轻戳的能量，可是又却是在那里。而且它不属于但丁。

“...操。”

他要多一个弟弟或者妹妹了。

***

但丁和维吉尔会做饭。一顿晚餐就毁灭了他上个月仔细建立起来的对这两个老男人活得一团糟，只依靠好邻居的施舍和外卖食品生活的印象。肉和配菜很好吃，甜点长得奇形怪状的，但是可恶要是它不那么好吃就好了——尼禄吃了3份。

大概大部分原因是尼禄觉得坐在那里什么都不做很紧张，但也是因为他内心深处也有那么一点点想要和他的父亲深入交流的渴望，所以他决定帮维吉尔洗碗。实际上，是维吉尔洗碗，他把它们擦干。在某个时候，但丁，那个几乎是被维吉尔强迫留在沙发上的人，看着电视就睡过去了。尼禄看到维吉尔轻轻地把他放倒的时候是多么细心，在他头下面放了个枕头，还给他盖了毯子：如果他告诉别人他们7个月之前还想把对方杀掉的话，估计没有人会相信他。

“但丁还好吗？你把他放到...床上的时候他动都没动。”差不多吧。

“他这几天很容易累，睡的时间也很长。”

“是因为...宝宝吗？”

讨论现在待在但丁肚子里的孩子感觉很奇怪。但丁是个男人，尼禄还没有完全消化他怀孕了的事实，不管他是不是感觉到了他（我的妈呀）手足的能量。

“我读了一本书，说在前几个月，和最后一个月是最容易疲劳的时候。”

“一本关于恶魔孕期的书吗？”

“我非常肯定这附近不存在这种书。但是我认为但丁的孕期应该不会和普通女人有很大差别。”

尼禄有很多反对意见。但丁不是女人，就算他是，他也不会真的那么普通的，毕竟他血管里流着恶魔的血液。如果恶魔的孕育和人类不一样呢？如果每种恶魔还不一样，毕竟恶魔有那么多种，每种都还有其独特的特点——感谢妮可的日常唠叨。

“...恶魔要怎么生孩子啊？生蛋吗？”

在这些和但丁有关的问题中，尼禄选了那个最愚蠢而且毫无道理的来问，如果他不是在维吉尔面前洗盘子的话他真想扇自己一个大巴掌。而维吉尔倒是很让人意外地认真地回复了他的问题。

“这得分恶魔。与一些是把蛋产出来，再使它们受精，还有一些同人类一样进行性交。而那些形态比较简单的，则是简单地制造自己的副本，如果他们自我复制太多次，等待它们的一般都是死亡。没有人真的从科学角度研究过恶魔，所以我只能告诉你我读到过的和我亲眼见过的。”

“呃，我真是好奇为什么没有科学家乘着船去魔界了。”

他对科学遇上恶魔的经验简直是真正的地狱，为此他还失去了他的养兄。尼禄不知道人类为什么基本被分为猎物，猎人和要命的愚蠢的想把自己变成恶魔的人类。然后还有妮可。但是她一般把恶魔用于作支援他的物品，还梦想着自己能变成史上最好的枪械师，所以她大概可以被归作猎人那组——换一种方法来说，她对恶魔是否会做爱，或者它们是如何繁殖的并没有什么关注，除非它是个好笑话或者好的工作材料。

不知怎么的，维吉尔大概也是这么想的，因为他回复道“人类不是害怕就是会被恶魔的力量诱惑。”

“那伊娃也是这样吗？”问题就这样在他能阻止自己之前滑出了尼禄的嘴巴，一秒都已经算太迟了，尼禄必须解释调整清楚（他不喜欢维吉尔僵硬的样子）。“崔西告诉我她是个人类。我只是想要更了解自己一点。”

“我明白了。”

这倒是解决了这被温和的流水声和餐具碟子轻柔碰撞声占满了的短暂的沉默。

“我的母亲——”

“是人类。”

“哦。好吧。”

这倒是令人宽慰。蕾蒂只提起过维吉尔一次，而他对人类的想法让尼禄认为他的母亲说不定是个恶魔，因为他的父亲听起来很鄙视易碎弱小的人类种族。不知为何，他更接近恶魔而不是人类的消息一点都不让人感到舒服，特别是他可以完全变成魔人的时候。妮可大概不会在意，姬莉叶也许总是在微笑，但是尼禄内心深处对自己的感觉却没那么轻松，而且他对猎杀恶魔的欲望和热爱还在日益增长。  
“但丁之前很担心。”

在尼禄还在整理他的思绪和情绪的时候，维吉尔发话了，所以他没有马上明白他是什么意思，于是发出了一声愚蠢的“哈？”

“他不想告诉你。”

“...为什么？”

“因为你可能会为他目前的状态感到厌恶。”

尼禄皱起了眉头。“我不觉得厌恶。”他很疑惑。“我很生气。”

“生气？”

“是啊，也不是只对但丁。我对你们两个都很生气！你们两个都回来1个月了，没有一个人想要打电话告诉我一声！”是了，他之前很生气，现在他想起来了。“然后又是宝宝，还有——”

“你是我们告诉的第一个人。”

“——还有...等等，真的吗？”

维吉尔点头。“是的，除了你没人知道。”

喔，这还挺让人开心的。“...为什么第一个告诉我？我的意思是，但丁认识蕾蒂和翠西比认识我要久。”

“我也不知道。也许他认为你是他的儿子多过侄子。”盘子差点从尼禄的手里掉出来。“我们还没有什么机会讨论过这个，但是我很确定也许这就是理由。”

“不——不是很久？“尼禄用愤怒的哼气掩盖自己的尴尬。”你们在魔界呆了6个月！”

“我们在忙着对战和数我们斩杀的恶魔的数量。”

“...哦，是了，我怎么没想到？”尼禄说得很讽刺，但是他很怀疑维吉尔有感觉到。“你说的好像你和但丁的关系只有争战一样。”

“一直是这样，我们还是孩子的时候就这样了。”

“啊，真是屁话。”尼禄听不到碗碟碰撞的声音了，所以他抬起头，维吉尔在看着他。“我只是说如果你们两个总是想要杀死对方，你就不会花功夫给他盖毯子了。，”

“所以这就是你想的？”

“对啊。”尼禄动用了他保有的所有傲慢挑战他。“我觉得你们两个有时候简直是在无理取闹。好像在那棵该死的树顶上的打打杀杀就是为了最后再次...”留下我一个人“...一起离开。”

维吉尔点了点头。“你的嘴巴真脏啊，不是吗？”

尼禄笑了。“讲这个有什么意思？我现在被禁足了吗？”

第一次交流建立关系的尝试好像没有很成功。维吉尔看起来并没有足够在乎他，对他就像对一个刚刚认识的人一样。但是主要就是这个问题：他们是陌生人。尼禄不知道在Qliphoth事件之前维吉尔是否知道他的存在，而且老实说，没有他的生物学父亲在身边，他也挣扎着建立起了自己的生活，因为他有一个选择了他的家庭。

他的头脑里总是抱着这样的错觉，那就是，不管如何，他都不在乎维吉尔是否在乎他：他拥有姬莉叶，孤儿院的孩子们，他和蕾蒂相处得很好，崔西，莫里森，还有但丁肯定是关心他的——蕾蒂强调但丁多么的混蛋，他居然让人防止他的事务所落到她或崔西的手里，但他没有丝毫犹豫就花了很多钱给尼禄买了一个霓虹招牌。

尼禄坐在某人（大概是但丁）帮他准备好的床上忙着思考，以至于没有注意到有人敲了他的门，直到门咔啦一声打开了他才注意到。

“我还以为你睡着了。你都没应门。”

“我分心了。”听起来真是愚蠢，鉴于尼禄茫然地盯着自己的双脚。“你需要什么东西吗？”尼禄想不出来维吉尔来找他谈话的原因。

维吉尔进了房间，把一个小包裹放进了尼禄的手里。包裹的各个方面，从形状到牢固手感都在告诉他，那大概是一本书，尼禄很震惊他会从他父亲手里接到一个礼物，混杂着对他又丢给他另一本“让人爱不释手”的一样的书的恐惧。

“打开它。”尼禄不想抱太大的希望，但是他差点（差点！）以他的右臂发誓维吉尔在紧张了。“这是一个圣诞节礼物。”

晚了两周了，但是没关系。礼物的确是一本书，但是不是有着暗示着危险的诗歌的无聊标题的那种，而是一本关于恶魔武器定制的手册。尼禄马上觉得这会对他和妮可很有帮助，然后他的脸因为这个简单的举动而爆红了起来。

“...我什么都没有买。”

“礼物不是人情。”尼禄从书上抬起他的眼睛，看向维吉尔。“一般情况下人情需要还。对于礼物只有接受或者拒绝。就这样。”

这逻辑听起来真是冷酷，但是尼禄不知怎么地感觉到了心底里升起了一股令人感到尴尬的温暖。“恩，是这样。”他嘟囔道。

维吉尔仍然抱着手臂站在他面前。尼禄发出了一声疑惑的哼哼。

“所以，你喜欢吗？”

“...恩，看起来挺酷的。我会读读看。”

这算是建立父子关系的开始吗？

***  
这个早晨来了一堆考验尼禄对尴尬和令人讨厌的行为的承受力的挑战。

首先，他记得但丁怀孕了，他还是没有完全消化掉这件事情。但是他并没有被给够时间，因为但丁用另一件礼物让他慌乱了起来，是一副耳机，和他以前猎魔的时候弄丢的那副旧的差不多。然后他见识到了维吉尔和但丁的关系真的就是各种争战，只是不是他想的那种。

但丁生了维吉尔的气，因为他们应该一起把礼物送给尼禄，维吉尔反驳道，他们本来可以的，谁让他睡着了。五分钟后，这个小小的争吵也只是被另一个关于但丁吃了所有的曲奇的新的争吵所替代。就算离开了事务所之后，他们还是一直在说这件事。

“我怀孕了，维吉尔。我需要食物。”

“健康的食物，但丁。不要把这个当做吃垃圾食品的借口。”

“你也吃垃圾食品啊。”

“但是你才是需要为了孩子进行规律饮食的人。”

“不要把孩子扯进来，维吉尔！你就是想像我们小时候那样独霸所有的曲奇。”

“我以前没有独霸曲奇。”

“你在床上吃曲奇，然后在妈妈发现饼干屑的时候嫁祸我。”

维吉尔气鼓鼓地说。“我完全没有对这件事的记忆。这是你编的。”

“真是典型的：都是我的错，你永远没有错。”

尼禄和克雷多和姬莉叶一起长大，但是他从没有经历过这么尴尬的手足吵架。克雷多比他年长，比起兄弟更像是父亲，所以（关于尼禄总是用一张总说脏话的嘴进行自我表达的）自信并不会越过长官和下属的边界；还有姬莉叶，嗯，尼禄很确定她这一生都没有和任何人吵过架。

“但丁。”尼禄提高了他的声音介入了他们的争吵。“你难道不应该坐在沙发上，我不清楚，大概织织毛衣什么的而不是在说工作的事。”

这已经足够抓住但丁的注意力了；他皱着眉头转向尼禄。

“我的棺材盖还没盖上呢，我还能走路。”

“但是尼禄说得有道理，你不应该这样浪费精力。”

“浪费...?”但丁抬起了眼睛。“才一个多月，我只是在走路。如果我们必须这样开始的话，我会保证在接下来的九个月里消失得无影无踪。”

“8个月。”

“维吉尔，我差2秒就要揍断你鼻骨了。”

然后他们又开始了。尼禄放弃了任何阻止他们的尝试，想着他们是不是能顺利找到那只猫——从维吉尔告诉但丁谁是顾客的时候但丁有多欢迎这个新闻看得出来，他们不是第一次追着猫咪到处跑了。但是思考一只猫能跑到什么简直是浪费时间，因为但丁猜测绒绒先生应该还会在上次他们找到它的地方，事实证明他是对的。那只白色的大毛球在和同上次一样盏路灯顶上像贵族一样俯视着人群。

但丁拍了一下手。“来吧猫咪，下来吧。我们带你回家。”他张开手臂迎接它，可是猫咪只是摇了摇尾巴，看着他，像维吉尔平时认为他做了特别愚蠢的事情的时候给他的眼神一样。“别让我爬到那里去，我身后的绅士们认为这不是个好主意。”

“绝对不行！”

尼禄，发出一声震惊的吼叫；还有维吉尔，镇静而愤怒地使用了他的声音，他们在同一时间说出了一模一样的词句，并且用同样的眼神责备着但丁的想法。真是太好玩了。显然是父亲儿子一脉相承下来的。

“好吧那，我们剪刀石头布，你去抓——”周围没什么人是难得的好运；大概尼禄在召唤出他的魔人翅膀并且伸展它们抓住了那只猫咪前检查过周遭，”——它吧。这些真是有用的玩意“。

绒绒先生恐惧地对尼禄发出了嘶嘶声，而他什么都没做，只是温柔地抱着它。“你不喜欢我的翅膀吗，嗯？好吧，好吧，我这就——”他松开了一点劲儿，而猫咪却直直地猛冲向他的脸，抓了他的额头一把，但丁见状迅速地把它抓进自己的怀抱里。“这个小混蛋!”

“你对猫要更注意一点。”但丁指出。

“它上次也抓你了。”维吉尔提醒他。

“是啊，但是现在我们因为都被尼禄打过而建立起了友谊。”

尼禄赌气地说。“我才没有打猫！”

“啊，你是对的。但是我在让它下来之前可是跟它好好说了1分钟话呢，而不是直接把它跩下来。”

维吉尔叹了口气。“可它还是抓了你。现在，在它又抓你之前把它交给我——”他靠近但丁，而绒绒先生向他露出了尖牙，更深地埋进了但丁的怀抱，并把它当做了防御堡垒。

但丁微笑起来。“嗯哼，它喜欢我。”猫咪的试图钻进他外套的小开口取暖的行为证明了他是对的。“在外过夜有好有坏，是吧，小东西？”但丁打开他的外套，让绒绒先生找到庇护所。“我们走，去拿我们的钱。”

他们到达了房子，拿到了钱。至于那只猫。原来第一次是那位富有的女士的新丈夫把猫咪放走了，因为他不想那个小抓人怪待在他的房子里，但是也料不到他的妻子会真的雇人把那只猫找回来。所以，这一次他决定自己处理它，自己雇了人，迎来了但丁，维吉尔和尼禄，还额外给了他们钱，让他们使这只小动物消失。无论他们是把它丢去动物收容所，还是直接挖个洞埋了，他都无所谓。

“如果我是猫，我也会抓他的傻逼臭脸。”尼禄在他们回去的路上评论道。

绒绒先生感觉很舒服地呆在但丁的外套里，在他的胸前供起了一个怪异的鼓包，也再也没有对着维吉尔和尼禄嘶嘶了。没有像在面对维吉尔和尼禄的时候那样撤退，就在男人开门的一瞬间，它的确抓了他的脸，但丁不得不抓住它，因为它已经亮出爪子全力冲出去了。

“我不喜欢这种做法。”尼禄坚持，但丁和维吉尔都没有回应他。“我的意思是，他把猫丢掉，说会给他妻子买一只新的。”他不算猫派，但是这样做听起来也是太残忍了，那个男人还打算跟他的妻子撒谎。“等新的猫咪变成另一个障碍需要被丢掉又需要多久。”

“这就是为什么这只猫在我们把它带回去的时候似乎不是很开心了。”

维吉尔同意但丁。“的确。”

“讲真，你需要一个来自长辈的小小的建议吗？”但丁看着尼禄补充道。“不要对工作投入太多感情，不然会很煎熬的。”

在回事务所街道的路上，尼禄再也没提起关于这件事的话题了，但是他肯定跟他们生闷气了。当但丁进入面包房，把超重的买回来的超市食品丢给他们的时候，尼禄终于爆发了。

“这样不公平啊！我们就没有什么能做的了吗？！ ”

“不符合人类的规矩。”维吉尔对尼禄疑惑的眼光叹了口气。“你觉得但丁是通过合法途径玩万事屋游戏的吗？”

“...他猎杀恶魔。”

“还有寻找失踪的宠物猫。但丁不是逞英雄清洁城市的类型，但是他总是忍不住捡起被丢弃在路上的垃圾。”

尼禄想问更多，但是门上的小铃铛清脆的叮铃声昭示着但丁从面包房出来了，所以他决定把注意力集中在装满了巧克力小面包的袋子上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没有计划绒绒先生会回来，但是但丁也没有计划怀上孩子，所以....


	5. Dearly beloved 亲爱的挚爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除了帕蒂全员皆笨蛋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们都需要看看这个：https://twitter.com/NeVillivEn666/status/1250019010046873605?s=20 @eVillivE画了和绒绒先生在一起的但丁，还有好多可爱的小鸭子和植物。:3

尽管有了一个毫不犹豫就以他的内脏为食以防食物短缺的小宝宝，走路穿越了整个小镇去找动物收容所的但丁表现得也还是太有活力了。而维吉尔恐怕自己很快就会上气不接下气了，可是他的兄弟在他们回家的路上停了下来，只是因为觉得肚子饿，之前的经验告诉他们这是一个需要被尽快地满足的需求。

尼禄没有想到会和他们在外面一起吃饭，这倒是个愉快的惊喜。对他来说一个简单的汉堡店就已经是一个相当豪华的地方了。因为在佛图那可没有这么多来自于外面世界的东西，就算有旅馆，那也不是周围有很多种类的食品店和很多旅客光顾的那种。

“他们不让猫进去。”尼禄很疑惑。

“他们让狗进去。为什么猫不行?”但丁指出。

他们去过了动物收容所，但是绒绒先生大概是感觉到了他们打算把它丢在那里，因为他们没有办法在不弄坏但丁毛衣的前提下把它和但丁分开，而且它剃刀般的爪子差点把一个试图帮助他们的可怜志愿者的眼睛挖出来。而现在，在店里的温暖的影响下，绒绒先生才放松下来，有了足够自信从但丁的腿上走到尼禄的腿上，把屁股怼到他的脸上伸展身体。

“嘿。”尼禄把他的屁股挪开，但是猫咪就是在他的腿上卷成了一个毛乎乎的甜甜圈，懒洋洋地闭上了它的眼睛。“我还以为它讨厌我呢。”原因是绒绒先生因为维吉尔和尼禄试图把它从但丁身边抱走丢到志愿者的怀里而跟他们干了起来。

“它上次也抓我了。”

“也许它察觉到了你的状态。”维吉尔评论道。“或者，它就是只是简单地不想回他的老家也不想待在收容所里而已。”

但丁一边叹气一边把脸埋进了菜单里。“接下来要怎么办？我又不是那种会把猫咪丢在大冬天的街上的脾气暴躁的老头。”

“那就等到春天再丢掉它。”维吉尔得到了一个困惑的表情作为回答。

尼禄拿着猫咪的前掌把它举了起来，展示给双子看。“你们为什么不养它？”他把它转过来看了看它的扁鼻子。“它很可爱啊。也许你们可以把这个蝴蝶结拿走。”那个绑在它脖子上大大的蝴蝶结看起来有点逊。

这回但丁和维吉尔同时跟他皱起了眉头。“不可能！”

“不行如何？”但丁强调。“我们没有足够的空间给第三个室友了。”一只猫需要多少空间啊，尼禄心里叨叨。“而且我已经有一只猫了。”但丁指了指维吉尔。

“它有白色的皮毛和蓝色的眼睛。”尼禄笑了起来。“看起来不是有点像你们两个吗?”

“是啊，绒绒先生肯定从我们的父亲继承了这个长相。”但丁开玩笑道。

“啊，真的吗？”尼禄假装相信了他的话。“呐，它才不像那个过高的浑身长着翅膀和角的裸体雕像呢。”

维吉尔看起来真的惊呆了。“...到底怎么回事？”

“老故事了。我会找一天告诉你我是怎么遇见尼禄的。”但丁向他保证。

“等等，你是说你还没有告诉他吗？”尼禄不敢相信。

“我们在魔界的时候还是比较忙的。”

是了。维吉尔昨天也说了同样的话，尼禄决定不再深入纠结这个问题了。虽然他向着菜单皱眉，并没有掩饰他有一点点不开心，

“让我看看...我要试试这个，这个，这个...这个看起来很好吃，这个也一定要还有——”

“你是怀孕了还是变成了真空吸尘器？”尼禄对但丁点了这么多的食物感到疑虑。“我觉得浪费食物可不太好。”

“我什么都不会浪费掉的，相信我。”

而事实上，他的确没浪费：他不止点了，还几乎把菜单上的所有汉堡包全吃掉了，而且连配着汉堡一起上来的薯条都一根不剩地清理掉了，然后他还被甜品诱惑到了

。

“这是因为你昨天才吃了一点。”维吉尔在他吃完薯条的时候教训他。

“昨天我没有感觉很想吃啊。”

尼禄感觉另一场争吵就要发生了，于是把自己跟他们隔离开来；倒不是很难，因为猫咪在维吉尔的膝盖上呆够了之后决定再次到他那边去了。他看着绒绒先生的扁鼻子，他能发誓他在在它眼里看到了他自己当年第一次见到但丁时眼中闪耀的那种不可一世的亮光。

***

回到事务所，他们发现了莫里斯，他给他们带来了一个报酬可观的工作。维吉尔在听到报酬的数字以后接受了它，连细节都没问，把但丁留给尼禄照顾。绒绒先生，从但丁的外套里跳出来，有史以来第一次没有用任何一双腿当坐垫，开始在事务所里晃荡起来。经过细致的勘察探索，它决定角落的吧台是最适合坐着审视他们的位置。

“它已经把这里当成家了，干嘛不把它留下来算了。”

“尼禄，我们不能养猫。”

“为什么不能。”

“因为我们才刚开始学习怎么照顾我们自己。”

“你就要有一个孩子了。”尼禄提醒他。

但丁向他挥挥手。“这可不一样。”

“怎么不一样了。”尼禄坐在沙发上，拿过遥控器。“我可不能把它带回去。”

“为什么不行？它喜欢你。”

“姬莉叶对猫过敏。”这是一个显而易见的谎言。他感觉到猫咪只是勉强接受了他和维吉尔，可是特别喜欢但丁，然而大声指明这件事实在是太尴尬了。“而且我也不会和猫咪相处。”。

“我也不会啊,那....”但丁拿起了电话。“...我要向你介绍一个绒绒先生肯定会喜欢的一个人。”

考虑到但丁的交友习惯，尼禄以为“帕蒂”会是另一个从喧闹的派对里回来的恶魔猎人。这就是为什么尼禄会以为这个有着短卷金发的在褶边连衣裙外穿着优雅大衣的漂亮女孩走错了地方。但丁在厕所，尼禄没有和客人打交道的经验——他通过电话接任务，只是在拿钱的时候会去见一下委托人，几乎和他们没什么超过此外互动。

“你需要什么东西吗？”如果那个东西是指路的话，那他就要很抱歉地告诉她，她需要等但丁上完厕所了。“你迷路了吗？”

那个女孩用一种贵族才有的傲慢猛地抬起了头。“我完全知道我在哪里。”她回答道，“但丁在哪里？”

客人。那么年轻...如此势利。“在厕所。”

“我就知道。”尼禄以为她会站在门口等，或者坐到沙发上等。但是她没有这样做，而是走来走去，转来转去，似乎在找什么东西。“他叫我快点来，因为他为我准备了一个惊喜。然后他还让我等！我本来要和我朋友去逛商场的，我可是一位忙碌的年轻女士！”

“你就是帕蒂吗？”

在给帕蒂建立了一个融合了崔西和蕾蒂特征的女性形象之后，尼禄一头撞上了一堵名叫帕蒂的充满少女气息的硬墙上。她表现得就像房东对无力支付房租的房客一样大发雷霆，自己嘟囔着但丁是一个多么不可靠的麻烦。她的每一步都散发着强烈的气场，尼禄无法用自己惯用的方式接触她，所以他就站在那里，听着她对但丁发脾气，中间还提起了维吉尔。

“啊哈！你在这里！”厕所的门响了，帕蒂两腿站开，双手握拳叉腰，一副施号发令的样子。“但丁！我告诉过你，我今天没有时间，但是你还是很坚持让我来！这最好是一个最棒的惊喜！”

“也向你问好，帕蒂。”但丁的腿后面跟着一只白色的毛球，他把它抱进了怀里——这就是它偷偷跟进去的地方啊。尼禄想。“这是给你的。你不是想要一只宠物吗？”

帕蒂看着那只猫咪，很惊讶但丁居然记得这件事，因此她没有马上回答。尼禄很好奇她到底从但丁给她的电话里期待着什么。

“但是但丁，我...”

“接受它吧。”但丁托着绒绒先生的躯干，展示了这只猫到底多长。“我很确定你们俩会处得来。”

然而，绒绒先生在这件事情上另有想法。它大概能跟她友好相处，毕竟它的天性还是一只安静友好的猫咪；不过它还相当聪明，它意识到了但丁的企图，所以它扭动着离开了他的手，一跃跳上了他的肩膀，成为了他脖子上的一条纤细温暖的活围巾。它喵了一声。

“但丁，这只猫看起来想呆在这里。”

“它只是在装装样子。”

当但丁试图抓住它的时候，绒绒先生跳下了地板，奔跑着藏到了沙发底下，证实了帕蒂的话。

她发出了一声埋怨。“但——丁！”她挫败地一个一个字往外跳，以一种显而易见的控诉用一只手指指着但丁。“我告诉过你，我今天很忙，你还是要浪费我的时间！”她发泄似的把拳头甩下来。“还有他是谁？”她分出一只胳膊指着尼禄。“另一个长得不像你的双胞胎兄弟吗？！”

“不是，他是尼禄，是我的侄子。”

帕蒂用来指着尼禄的手臂无力地垂在了身体两旁。“那个死鱼眼居然还能找到愿意和他睡的人啊？”这个发现让她感到很无语。几乎无语。

但丁知道帕蒂不清楚他的现在的状态，以及他是怎么落到这步田地的，但他仍然觉得很不舒服，因为她曾经拐弯抹角地控诉他对男人的品味很糟糕——而且，嗯，好吧，他怪不了她，因为他们见过两回，而维吉尔表现得也不像个好相处的人。

“恩，是的，他找到了。”

帕蒂从鼻孔里哼出一口气，抱起了手臂。“但丁，别骗我。就告诉他是你的吧。”

“哈，他不是我儿子。”

她翻了翻白眼。“他看起来太好看了而且温柔得看起来不像你的兄弟的儿子。我是说，你不是看起来更——，”

“嘿！”

“—但是—”

在这个时候，尼禄打断了他们的对话。“不好意思，什么？”

“什么什么？”

“你刚刚说了什么？说我看起来...”漂亮。“温和？”

“是啊。”帕蒂撇了一眼他的衣服。“你看起来是个试图装得像个混混的好人”

“什——”

“到此为止了！”帕蒂打断他，看了看她手腕，上的手表。“我迟到了！”她走到尼禄面前，小小地提裙子，左脚移到后面弯了弯膝盖，行了个老式的屈膝礼。“我是帕蒂罗威尔，但丁的工作伙伴。很高兴见到你，尼禄。”她丢给但丁的怒火为了给一个友善的微笑腾位置而消失了。“我希望我们会再次见面。”然后转回但丁那边的时候，她的眉毛又纠结到了一起，她的动作又再次有了命令式的感觉。“因为这个你欠我一顿晚餐，但丁！”

“为什么啊？”

帕蒂走向门口。“不许吃披萨或者其他便宜的餐馆！我想吃一顿正经的晚餐！”她吐出了舌头。“拜拜！”挥了挥手，她跑出了街道。

但丁看着尼禄，被他脸上的红晕逗笑了。“嘿，我还以为你还有姬莉叶呢。”

“什么？！”他不高兴了。“你什么意思？”

“开个玩笑而已。但是你这个表情是怎么回事？之前没有人赞美过你的外貌吗？”

“...没有？”

但丁难以置信。“可能你对赞美太迟钝了。”他的兄弟就是这样，所以他大概把这点也传给了他的儿子。

“嘿！”

“连姬莉叶都没有？”

“恩，我觉得她有过...”尼禄僵硬地看着他的前方，然后看回但丁的方向、“...没有说过我温柔又漂亮！他们只告诉我...”他用胳膊做了个夸张的手势“...我就是我！”

“显然，还有你好看又友善。”尼禄把但丁的胳膊推开，但是还是等他拍了一下他的背才推开。“噢，看看是谁屈尊降贵来为我们祝福了。”

现在帕蒂走了，绒绒先生从它暂时的庇护所里走出来，开始在但丁的腿上磨蹭自己。

“看看这个家伙的呼噜声多大啊。”尼禄弯下了膝盖。“你真的很喜欢但丁啊，是不是啊，小混蛋？”猫咪用头轻轻地戳了一下尼禄的手心，然后继续在但丁身上揉搓它的皮毛留下味道，在他两腿之间滑来滑去。“哈，看起来你多了另一个粉丝，但丁。妮可会嫉妒的。”

“谁想得到在呢，在我们第一次见面之后它还抓了我的手呢。”

“我想它只是不想被带回它原来的家。我无法责备它，他的主人完全是个混蛋。”

但丁叹气。“好吧那，你可以留下...直到我帮你找到一个你喜欢的家为止。”

“你不是已经找到了吗？”尼禄打开了手臂，眼光在事务所里转了一圈。

“哈——哈。在幽默方面，你真是像你爸，尼禄。”

“我不知道他还会开玩笑。”

“事实上，他不会。”

但丁注意到，尼禄在他弯腰抓住猫咪的时候猛地想要阻止他，但他很高兴他控制住了自己，不是自己帮他做，或者告诉他他应该小心点，看管他。

“你很笨，你知道吗？”但丁把猫咪举到和他的脸一样高的地方。“帕蒂住在一栋豪宅里面，你在里面会很舒服的。她可能会给你准备一整个房间呢。”可绒绒先生对舔自己的右爪更感兴趣。“我猜你才不在意，是不是？”

“这只猫像你一样。”尼禄坚持道。

“什么？”

“我很认真，你之前不是照顾它照顾得挺好的吗？”

但丁抱怨道。“我已经照看了这个毛绒绒的东西比我计划得要久了。”

他们花了剩下的午后时间看了一部傻兮兮的电影，评价着电影里的角色们的选择是多么愚蠢。通常，在家他们会看卡通片，而姬莉叶喜欢看爱情故事；而妮可盲目地顺着姬莉叶，所以尼禄，这个并不怎么在家花时间的人，并没有看过多少自己喜欢看的东西。

“真的，如果她告诉了他发生了什么，她有机会活下来的。”但丁评论道。

“只要她锁门的话更有机会活下来。讲真！”尼禄把他的右脚放到了左膝上，后背靠着椅背。“啊，拜托，这太可笑了。他跑向了凶手呆的地方！”这是最扯的情节了，但是，和但丁一起吐槽很好玩。

“他可是主角，所以凶手很有可能会被一只雪貂绊到什么的。他就会有机会逃走。”

“呃，说到剧情需要。为什么是一只雪貂。”

维吉尔回来的时候，电影还差5分多钟就要结束了（英雄和半裸的女孩开始了新生活，成为了一对夫妇，毕竟他们的所有的朋友都被杀害了。）

他走了两步，说。“我们不会再接那个女人的工作了。”他用如此冷血的声音宣告道，仅仅在一瞬间就赢得了但丁和尼禄的注意力。

“发生了什么？”

他的兄弟从没有厌恶人类，他只是不在乎他们。他们可以召唤恶魔，变成最有力量的生物，或者帮助他完成他待办事物清单上的每一个想法，但在他的眼里，他们不过是在过着他们悲惨生活的热锅上的蚂蚁罢了——不过会有那么两三个不同于他的普遍观点的例外。所以，什么样的人类会动摇他，能从他那里提取出一些不是冷漠的真情实感呢？

但丁没有犹豫。“她侮辱你了吗？”这是一个最合理的推测，他恐怕他们得包庇一起谋杀案了。

“没有。”

“呜呼，真是个好消息。那发生了什么？”

维吉尔摇了摇头，用手指捏了捏鼻梁——在他们组队对抗原初恶魔骑士前V也做过这个动作，如今这个记忆鲜活地重现在了尼禄的眼前。

“我...她告诉我，她等的是你，但我也有一张有趣的脸和身材。我猜测了她的意图，我还以为她的意思是我们擅长猎杀恶魔的物理特征。”

但丁和尼禄迅速地交换了一下眼神。“等一下维吉尔。”但丁有了一个糟糕的猜想。“她还说了什么？”

维吉尔生气地说。“她假装她家陷入了被恶魔寄生的麻烦中。其实没有，当然了。她说了一些恶魔的影响，各个方面都令人怀疑，因为不管是什么恶魔寄生在她的房子里都不会出现这些现象。”他紧了紧抓住阎魔刀的手。“她问我是否结婚了，还有我会不会喜欢有像她一样特征的女人。一些无用琐碎的人类闲谈。”

“无用？”但丁知道他要责怪谁了。

“崔西就是这么说他们的。”答对了。

尼禄惊呆了。“才不无用呢。”他降低声音和但丁嘟囔道。“他知道多少人类的习惯哦？”

“讲真不是很多，维吉尔——”但丁站起来靠近他“你是在跟我说这个顾客看上你了么？”

“她的意图在她躺在床上并要求我把她操得不省人事的时候表现得很清楚。”但丁差点就要说出一些近似笑话的话了，而维吉尔继续道。  
“我不得不在她开始裸着在房子里走来走去的时候思考她的真身究竟是什么。”

尼禄想笑，但是他对维吉尔如此迟钝感到震惊，以至于他除了张大嘴巴盯着他以外无法做别的任何事情。他在猫咪的湿鼻头碰到他的手的时候才从目瞪口呆的沉思中清醒过来。

“...我饿了。”尼禄说得一点都不自然。“晚餐吃什么？”

***

尼禄躺在床上，看着天花板，很累，不过还没累到能马上睡着。他的身体需要在今天被一些情绪冲击之后休息一下，但是他的思绪却没有慢下来。所有的思绪混乱地缠绕在一起，像颜料颜色融合在一起，几乎不可能把它们分开讲清楚。他发出一声疲惫的呻吟，翻了一个身侧躺；他的眼睛落到了他放在椅子上的书上。他站起身，抓过它，躺回床上。

房间里都没有小的光源，他又不想把大灯打开，所以他只好就着街灯微弱的光看书。其实并不好读，但是看插图已经足够了——有时候他还蛮怀念他的恶魔手臂的；他之前已经学会聚集足够的力量点亮它了，在这种时候就会很有用。

不知怎么的，尼禄不敢相信维吉尔居然会送给他礼物。事实上，他也不敢相信过去这30小时间里发生的所有事情会发生。但丁，一个男人，怀上了维吉尔的孩子，意思是，他们，双子兄弟，会上床做爱：根据人类的道德伦理准则，整个情况里起码有那么几件事是不对吧。但是尼禄莫名地可以忽略这件事，因为但丁和维吉尔（还有他）并不是完全的人类，所以很多人类的事情对他们来说没什么意义。姬莉叶倒是经常告诉他，他是人类，有时候他会觉得这听起来像是个不妙的预兆（你不应该偏离人类的道路！），但是尼禄也找不到和她分享他的另一半更偏向恶魔的想法的勇气，也不能越过固有的界限，于是只能对她报以微笑。

尼禄摇头把姬莉叶从他的想法里赶出去，回到了主题：他要有个弟弟或者妹妹了。这个主意让他的心脏开心得砰砰跳；他有两个手足，姬莉叶和克雷多，但是克雷多在他的养父母死后变成了第三个家长，而和姬莉叶在一起他也不觉得他们之间存在姐弟私通的违和感。尼禄恐怕他从来没有觉得姬莉叶是一个可以依靠的人——而且他很确定姬莉叶跟妮可和跟他比起来更能敞开讲话一点，因为妮可不止一次泄露出一些可疑的信息片段（尼禄从来不想深究这些事。）。

所以他就要有一个小弟弟或者小妹妹了。这个小生灵可以得到维吉尔能表现出来的所有的爱。维吉尔和爱，这样联系起来真是感觉太奇怪了，尼禄强迫他自己笑出来，可是这样对减轻渐渐压住他胃部上的沉重的担心并没有什么效果。

他妈的，他想躺回床上，他居然对一个这会儿还不如豆子大的小东西感到了嫉妒。一个从一开始就有父亲和母亲的小豆子，它会拥有一个家庭，大概率不会面对使尼禄的童年生活一团糟的遭遇——他被嘲笑被殴打贬低被孤立，而这仅仅是因为他的发色和别人不一样，他的行为举止不符合教团的期望。

然而，他告诉自己，专心看书，如果维吉尔对一个小豆子都能有足够的爱（在他的混蛋扑克脸底下，还是有那么点的，对吧？），那他应该能匀一点多余给他。但丁对他有那么些，或多或少吧，这是尼禄从他的举止里读出来的，这就足够了。但是维吉尔应该也有那么一点点吧，尽管可能比但丁少。不然他就不会买这本书了，读起来真的无聊，就算这是关于武器的——讲真，选无聊的书肯定是维吉尔的技能之一——或者，一直不停问他是不是想要更多的西红柿沙拉也是，因为尼禄在午餐的时候说了一次他喜欢西红柿，他就准备了一大堆西红柿沙拉，就算是得吃两人份的饭的但丁，也不能吃完它们。

也许，也可能是被太多希望构成的糖衣炮弹，维吉尔有（那么一点点）爱他，但是被困在魔界里几个世纪（蕾蒂和崔西语）并没有磨炼到他的社交能力——可能算是家族遗传，因为尼禄也不觉得他很擅长和人类打交道，而且他也感觉到但丁也只是擅长假装和表演，他也和他一样根本不擅长维系社交关系。

尼禄又发出一声嘟囔，转了个身，被自己的感情闹得很困惑。他很开心，但是也很嫉妒他将要有的小手足。他很开心，也很担心因为他不知道维吉尔对他是什么态度。要是他这么做只是因为但丁要他这么做的呢？啊，这真是最糟糕的局面了：如果这是真的话，尼禄永远不会原谅但丁的。他宁愿维吉尔公开告诉他他根本不在乎。

“够了！”

他把书啪一声关上，停止自己不着边际的想法，也很后悔这么想。书合上的嘭的一响在房间里回荡，他很肯定但丁和维吉尔敏锐的好耳朵听到了这声噪音。如果他吵醒了他们，他会用自己的双手（也包括恶魔的那双）亲自挖一个洞把自己埋进去。普通情况下，他不会在意，但是现在他很害怕如果某个人站在门口，不管是但丁还是维吉尔，他们看到他的第一眼就能使他的想法公之于众。

尼禄竖起耳朵，试图捕捉任何维吉尔或但丁听到他的声响的迹象。在寂静中，尼禄听到了街上传来的某个男人的咳嗽声，街灯缓慢的滋滋声，一些向外走又迅速消失的脚步声。

他听到了一声压抑的声音从室内传来（商店？事务所？）。他们还醒着吗？尼禄不敢肯定，但是他觉得他听到但丁说了一声“停下”；他听起来很开心，他在笑。然后他的声音破碎成了一声极其愉悦的呻吟，尼禄瞬间就明白过来了。他的脸马上烧了起来，他在羽绒被里卷起身子，用枕头盖住头。在他所有因为倒霉的境遇而缺失的家庭经历里，听到父母搞起来肯定不在他的计划里。

***  
“嘿，维吉尔。”

但丁知道维吉尔还醒着。倒不是像电影或者书里写的那种他的呼吸频率不一样什么的。是因为他们是双胞胎，就算分开了这么多年，他们肉体上能相互理解的程度远超和与他人之间。维吉尔在他最接近紧张的状态里，但丁能预感到是什么让他思绪转的那么快，他几乎都能听到他脑子活动的声音了。

“你饿了吗？”

“不，我很好。”但丁坐起来靠在了床柱上。“我觉得你明天可以去车站送尼禄。”

“我有工作要做。”

“我们有工作要做。我会叫崔西和我一起去的。”

“但丁，你不可以——”

“我会吃好早餐，还会带很多食物一起去。”

但丁没有试图说服他，因为他已经决心要去了，维吉尔知道他没有办法让他断了那个念头。

“我以为你会去送他。”

“我已经陪了尼禄足够多的时间了，这次轮到你了。我肯定他会很开心能跟你多待一会儿的。”

“如果你真的这么想做这份工，那真的没人能帮得了了。你太固执了。”

不知为何，但丁猜想维吉尔是有想要试着和尼禄建立点关系的。这事的基础可不怎么好：他是那个抛家弃子根本不知道尼禄存在的混蛋老爸，在切下他儿子的手臂夺回阎魔刀的时候根本没有想到尼禄会是自己的儿子，还为做成自己的事情而欺骗了他。但是但丁认真地观察了他们之间的战斗，当他和他战斗时，他是个致命的冷酷杀戮机器，而在他和尼禄战斗的时候，他把自己的攻击变成了无聊的击打。维吉尔自小就不是很擅长表达他的感情，他肯定把这个性格也带到了现在：他喜欢尼禄，但是不知道怎么展现给他看。

但丁知道维吉尔在书店里花了多少时间，思考尼禄会喜欢什么书——虽然他不得不告诉他的哥哥现在的年轻人喜欢什么。他还注意到他比平时还要僵硬，表现得像一个刚得到几条提示代码的机器人。尼禄喜欢西红柿？在他的盘子里堆满西红柿。尼禄觉得和但丁待在一起比较舒服？让他们两待在一起多一点，而不是试着进行父子交流。

“他毕竟是你的儿子啊。想多跟他待在一起是很正常的。”

“那我们要怎么办？难道去公园散步，或是看完电影以后一起吃冰淇淋吗？”

“这更像约会，但是可能可以哦。”但丁承认道。“如果你想跟他打一场的话，他也会很乐意的。我意思是，你不是还有一分要扳回来吗？”

维吉尔迅速地做出了反应，好像但丁把他的战斗力指数打了个折。“我让他赢的，而且Qliphoth那时候碍事了。”他冷酷的声线声明到。“他也没那么差，当然离打败我还远得很。”

“你确定吗？那可能是我睡着了，梦到他把你狠揍了一顿，因为——。”但丁嘲笑维吉尔意图用双唇撞过去封住他的嘴的举动。“你只是不想承认你输了还有——嘿，这可不公平！”

长长的尾巴从维吉尔的背脊上延伸出来，把他堵在了一个甜蜜的拥抱里。但丁转头，向他微笑。“这可不公平，你有一条尾巴我没有，你这是欺负人。”维吉尔已经开始脱他的裤子了。“不做前戏吗？”

但丁清晰地听到维吉尔在他耳边笑起来了，他的手爬着摸到了他的毛衣边缘，手指轻柔地沿着他的柔软，饱满的腹部游走，一个柔软的举动就足以使但丁沐浴在被保护的甜蜜感受中了，同时还降低了他的警惕。他把头埋在枕头里，深深吸了一口气：维吉尔的尾巴很粗糙，比较适合战斗，而不是抱抱，即使如此，不管什么时候他的兄弟用它环抱他，他都感到很安心。

“啊！”维吉尔捏他屁股的时候，但丁试图扭动着逃走，可尾巴快速地就把他移回了原位。“维吉尔...”他的指尖轻挠他的皮肤。“停—停下！”他爆出笑声。“停！”他整个笑出来了。

维吉尔，当然，没有停下。他一只手揉弄他的臀部，另一只手摸索着但丁的腿，将手指伸进他的大腿之间。他揉弄他的阴部的时候，但丁的笑声融化成了一声大声而愉悦的呻吟。

但丁叹气。“尼禄会听到我们的。”

“这样的话...”维吉尔温柔地抿着他的耳朵。“...我建议你闭上你漂亮的嘴唇，弟弟。”但丁的反应总是诚实的，他的身体已经开始对着这些轻微的照顾做出了反应。“除非你想吵醒尼禄。”

维吉尔不知道尼禄还没有睡着，当然他也会相当长一段时间里睡不着了。

***

10分钟之内火车就要进站了，维吉尔和尼禄做到了在从事务所到火车站的整段路上保持沉默，而且在等候室里的时候也没说话。尼禄，在椅子上摊着四肢，假装对火车时刻表很感兴趣（他已经读了3次了）；维吉尔优雅地翘着二郎腿，看着前方。

他们有很多说话的时间，但是尼禄让维吉尔并不想和他待在这里的恐怖想法在他的脑子里扎了根。此外，他还有太多事情想要问维吉尔了，但是他不知道从哪里开始，所以他只好简单地保持沉默——每次他准备说话，他的脑子就提醒他那晚上，有那么整一个小时，他听着他们模糊的做爱的声音，脑子里除了死命想要忘记所有事情的需求以外根本没办法思考别的任何事情。而尼禄的沉默，更加使维吉尔相信他更想要和但丁待在一起。

火车到站的时候，他们两个同时站起身，沉默地，在站台上，等候。

“恩...下次再见了。”尼禄向维吉尔道别，但是还是甩不掉缠绕着他的令人窒息的羞耻感；从外表看来，他游移的眼神给人一种他不想呆在这里的印象，维吉尔很确定这是因为他的缘故。

“好的。”火车停下了，门打开了，一些人下了车，尼禄跟着就马上爬了上去。“你什么时候回来？”

尼禄转向维吉尔。“什么？”

“你什么时候再来事务所？我们可以提前准备一下。”

“啊,,,我也不知道。我觉得我的工作会让我忙上一会儿，然后...”尼禄摸着后脑勺：维吉尔几乎看起来是想要他再来，太神奇了。“嗯，火车要开了，我...”他挥了挥手，消失在了车厢里。

两秒钟以后，他的头冒了回来。“你可以来佛图那啊,既然...”他屏住了呼吸。

维吉尔轻轻地点了点头。“好的，我想我记得怎么去那里。”

尼禄松了一口气。“如果不记得了，就打电话问吧。”沉默。“你可以打电话给我。”大概不需要再强调一次了。“什么时候都可以。”这就完全没必要还很尴尬了。

门在他讲完最后一个句子之后就关上了。听起来有点像是在恳求。尼禄通过门上镶的小窗口看着维吉尔随着火车开动越变越小，直到他变成一个小点，最终消失不见。

尼禄直接走到自己的位置，沉重地坐进去，大大地叹了口气。他好奇维吉尔或者但丁会不会真的打电话给他。他不知道。匆忙地翻着包找火车票时，他的指尖底下感觉到了那本书。他快速地过了一遍第一个章节，然后合上了书本。但是又过了几分钟之后，他又把它拿出来读了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道我是把维吉尔写得太笨笨了还是不够笨笨。


	6. Watermelon for Valentine 情人节的西瓜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 但丁买了蝴蝶结，维吉尔买了巧克力。

但丁不知道别人对他怀孕的消息会有什么反应，但是他脑补了一些可能的场面，倒是非常接近真实情况。崔西不是很在意，因为她是个恶魔，她一生里见过太多乱七八糟的事情了，但丁怀孕已经算是最普通的事件了。蕾蒂是人类，但她还是青少年时候生活就因为她的父亲而翻天覆地，很早就与恶魔和魔界的圈子有交集了，所以她的反应和崔西差不多，可是对原理很感兴趣，考虑到人类男性普通情况下并不能生孩子。

  
  


莫里森，他是他们中第一个知道的，因为已经是第二次维吉尔接任务而不是但丁了。比起让但丁自己说，维吉尔在莫里森好奇为什么那么多次但丁都没有接下任务投下了这个重磅炸弹。长长的五秒里，莫里森看着但丁；然后，从纸袋里拿出了一瓶威士忌，拿出来给他们看看，又放了回去。“我想这次这个东西有一段时间不适合在这里出现了啊。”这就是他对此的反应——和但丁合作无间的他一定也对会在他身边发生的某些难以置信的情况免疫了，只是对于人类的确是有点过于刺激了。（蕾蒂有过长达10分钟的质疑，但是最终放弃接受了现实。）

  
  


“你告诉帕蒂没有？”

  
  


每周蕾蒂随意地到访事务所的次数神秘地增加了。普通情况下，幸运的话但丁两周能看见她一次，考虑到蕾蒂满世界地接任务。而现在，三天之内，她已经顺路来了两次了。

  
  


“还没有。”

  
  


“别等太久了。再过几个月你的肚子就不能用披萨吃太多来解释了。”

  
  


虽然但丁肚子有圆圆的弧度，但他的腰部仍然是普通的尺寸，一个大点的毛衣就足够把他的身形藏起来了。唯一的问题就是他没有很多大毛衣，穿很久却不洗，比他吃了所有曲奇还要惹维吉尔生气。

  
  


“我下次告诉她。”

  
  


“我真是好奇下一次会是什么时候...顺便，这只毛球是怎么回事？我一进来她就一直盯着我。”

  
  


蕾蒂进门的时候，绒绒先生就逃到了那个几乎是空的书架顶上（维吉尔已经开始尽自己最大的努力慢慢用书填满它了。），往下俯视着她走的每一步。它对崔西和莫里森也是这么做的，但是他们不像蕾蒂那样这么在意它。

  
  


“她是个他。除非他一夜之间突然变性了。”

  
  


“那为什么要绑粉红色的蝴蝶结？”

  
  


“是前任主人给绑的，而且都已经坏掉了。”但丁抓起他的外套。“这就是为什么我要去给它买个新的。”

  
  


“哇哦，怀孕已经把你变成一个好妈妈了。”

  
  


如果绒绒先生想找到一个愿意照顾他的家庭，那他必须展现出最佳状态。对吧，绒绒先生？”猫咪在从书架跳到但丁的肩膀上之前，用一声大声的喵呜回答了他。

  
  


“你应该顺便给他改个名字。”她指出。“哇，作为一只肥肥的猫咪，动起来倒是挺优雅的。”蕾蒂也拿起了她的外套。“我想看看，也跟你去好了。”

  
  


蕾蒂没有问但丁为什么他知道去哪里能买到给猫咪的完美蝴蝶结，大约是因为在这些年里，她已经习惯但丁知道他该知道的事了，因为他是但丁嘛，这就足够了。

  
  


各种糖果色的彩带爆炸融合形成了这家商店，一个能让帕蒂开心的小小王国——蕾蒂也不排除帕蒂知道这家店的可能性。店主是一位穿着糖果色裙子的可爱女性，她的头发也可爱地编成了两个低麻花辫，上面装饰着很多珍珠和爱心。她没有奇怪为什么一个中年男人会举着一朵戴着粉红蝴蝶结的毛茸茸的云团。有一个货架专门放着蝴蝶结，它们是按形状分类的，而且还按渐变色摆成了彩虹样子，除此之外还有额外的一列，摆出了占满亮晶晶闪粉的版本。

  
  


“拿那个蓝色的。”蕾蒂为了让选择进程变快点而建议道：她想要快点出去喝杯咖啡。

  
  


“但是粉红色更适合他。”

  
  


“那就拿粉色的。”

  
  


“哪个比较好？”

  
  


“但丁，我才不要再像上次一样因为你得买一件新外套而等上几个世纪。”那一次，但丁在两件大衣之间犹豫不决了两个小时，蕾蒂觉得她就要就地分解成原子了。

  
  


“嘿，是你要跟着我来的！”

  
  


“现在我每一秒钟都在后悔。我还以为，既然不是买给你的，你可能会快点。”蕾蒂气愤道：“让猫来选吧。”

  
  


但丁觉得这不算是个坏主意。蕾蒂闹不清楚但丁是怎么明白哪声喵表示绒绒先生喜欢那个蝴蝶结，哪声表示他不喜欢，但既然猫咪比但丁选他的行头要快得多，那她就不多问了。不到20分钟的时间，他们就带着5个给绒绒先生买的全新蝴蝶结去了柜台，其中有：粉红色的、浅蓝色的、紫色的、红色的、还有一只上面带着仔细看还是小鸭子轮廓的白色波点的黑色蝴蝶结。

  
  


“你到底是怎么找到这个难看的蝴蝶结的？”蕾蒂评论道。

  
  


“穿着这双靴子就别跟我说什么叫难看了。”但丁嘲笑她，结果收到了一个吐舌作为回应。

  
  


“别让我提醒你你去佛图那的时候是怎么装扮的。”

  
  


五分钟以后，蕾蒂喝到了她的咖啡，看着但丁给猫带上蝴蝶结的罕见场景。蝴蝶结比绒绒先生的头还大，看起来几乎像环绕着它的光环了。

  
  


“你就不能给他戴蓝色的那个？这样人们就知道他是雄性了。”

  
  


“但是粉色是他的专属色啊，对吧，小家伙？”绒绒先生把头蹭到但丁的掌心里，但丁顺势揉揉他的绒毛。“是啊，你肯定会找到一个愿意收养你的人的。”

  
  


蕾蒂哼哼。“我能说点什么吗？”

  
  


“我说不你就不说了吗？”

  
  


“你为什么不养他？”

  
  


“我不能养啊。”

  
  


“为什么？”

  
  


“因为事务所没有那么大，而且接下来还有孩子，还有别的所有事...我们还在慢慢准备着，再多承受不来了。”

  
  


蕾蒂耸耸肩。“如果你问我的话，我觉得你很奇怪地到现在为止都做得挺好的。”她试图用吸管锁住最后一滴咖啡而发出了巨大的噪声。

  
  


“嘿！”

  
  


但丁吃下了足够的蛋糕，那已经差不多是一半的蛋糕了，他那简单明了的计划的第二部分就开始了：寻找愿意收养绒绒先生，并且能坚持照顾好他的人。当然了，但丁不会天真到相信他会马上就找到合适的家庭，所以，就算在连续两家人直接在把门甩他脸上，而第三家则认为他们在推销什么东西，在他和蕾蒂身后甩了他们一个瓶子之后，他也没有放弃。（“又来了！我可是晚上上班的！“，那个男人吼叫道，手上还准备用他的一只拖鞋继续扔。）

  
  


“但丁...”蕾蒂在第四次尝试之后失去了耐心。“...你怎么不直接把猫丢去收容所？人家通过可恶的——宠物——收容所收养猫咪！”

  
  


“他不想呆在那里。”

  
  


“那你养他啊！”

  
  


“我已经告诉你我不能养了！”

  
  


他们穿过马路，有个人在商店前面堵住了他们的路，给了他们一些巧克力样本品尝。“这是完美的情人节礼物哦。”他重复着蕾蒂和但丁整个下午一直听到的同一套的说辞：他们大概以为他们是一对儿，但是他们没有纠正他，这样他们就可以免费品尝一些巧克力了。

  
  


“你情人节要做什么？”

  
  


“什么都不做。”

  
  


“真的假的？不去餐馆？或者去快餐店都好啊？”

  
  


“为什么我要做点什么？”

  
  


“恩，现在你有男朋友了啊。”蕾蒂停在了人行道的中间，她的眼睛震惊地看着前方。“啊，讨厌，这就让我变成你的老姑娘朋友了。”

  
  


“崔西才是老姑娘。你是我多管闲事的朋友。”他忽视了她的小小瞪视。“Qliphoth事件之前的那个呢？”

  
  


“我消失了整个月，记得吗？他很快就找到下一个了。”

  
  


“我还以你那天晚上勾搭到的是个妹子？”

  
  


蕾蒂笑出声。“没有，他是后面来的。很不幸的是，那个妹子只是一夜情而已。”她叹气道，沉浸在那个美妙夜晚的记忆中。“有那么一秒，我严重怀疑她是不是人类了。她的嘴简直能创造奇迹。”

  
  


“为什么你不再找她呢？”

  
  


“我直到现在都没再在那个酒吧里见到她。不过我自己也没怎么经常去就是了。”

  
  


吃过两个免费巧克力之后，他们满怀期待地按下了另一个门铃。一个年轻女士走了出来，她看起来温和柔弱；至少她不会向他们扔太大的玩意儿，除非她是恶魔假扮的。蕾蒂已经认为他们终于要解决这件事了。而但丁却一言不发地连女人和善的招呼都没回应转身就走了。蕾蒂向女人招了招手，对刚刚发生的情况非常疑惑，追着但丁走下小巷的楼梯。

  
  


“但丁，你怎么了？”

  
  


“我不喜欢她。”

  
  


“为什么？她看起来很好啊！”

  
  


“闻起来有猫腻。”

  
  


“啊？你的腋下吗？”蕾蒂猜想。“还是你发现了一款新香水？”

  
  


“得了吧，别告诉我你没感觉到？”

  
  


“你要我说的话，她不是恶魔。”

  
  


但丁摇了摇头。“噢，不是这个，她肯定是人类。”没有直接走回市中心，他右转，到了一个可以部分观察到刚才那栋房子的窗户的位置。要猜中刚刚那个好心的女士在抱怨什么还是很困难的，但是现在，在她的房子遮挡下，她也没察觉到窗帘没有完全拉上，她看起来一点也不温和了，抓起了一个似乎是她女儿的小女孩的手臂。那女孩似乎抬起了另一只手臂挡住自己的脸，被她母亲把她拽去了另一个房间。

  
  


不幸的一幕在沉重的寂静中结束，绒绒先生微微地抬起了头柔软地顶顶但丁的下巴。

  
  


“恩，不是最好的选择啊。”但丁抓抓脑袋。“我给你买新蝴蝶结可不是为了把你送去这样的家里的。”

  
  


“你知道吗？”蕾蒂轻轻地拍了拍但丁的右手肘。“我喜欢那家店橱窗里摆的那个巨大的心形巧克力。让我们收工回去吧，你给我买点吧。”

  
  


“什么？为什么我要买给你？”

  
  


“作为毫无目的地带着我到处跑的道歉礼物。”

  
  


“毫无目的？我只是没什么运气罢了。明天我肯定能给他找到一个家。”

  
  


蕾蒂翻了翻白眼。她觉得她应该赌但丁会留着那只猫：毕竟，这赌注相当没有风险。

  
  
  
***  
  
  


二月十五日的时候，但丁从浴室出来，剃干净了胡子，洗了澡，然后发现了一盒漂亮包装的巧克力放在桌子上。还没找到合适的收养家庭的绒绒先生，嗅了嗅着那盒巧克力的边角，而维吉尔坐在但丁的椅子上（又来了，但丁想，），沉默地拿着一条收据条，戳着猫咪的鼻子：每一次维吉尔逗他，绒绒先生总是会浑身哆嗦一下，然后重新回到他的探察中。结果就是，那个黑白的蝴蝶结歪到了一边，而不是好好地待在他的后脑勺上。

  
  


当但丁坐到桌子上的时候，绒绒先生就失去了对盒子的兴趣，转身爬上了他的腿。对但丁调整他的蝴蝶结的动作保持温顺。但丁指了指自己的耳朵，安静地询问维吉尔在和谁通话，不过他已经从电话里发出的带着滋滋声的女性声音猜出了七八分了；他的兄弟没有理解他的问题，因此皱起了眉头表示困惑，所以，但丁指了指话筒，维吉尔把它转到但丁的方向，让妮可的声音自由地传出来。

  
  


“...然后我和尼禄说，嘿，小子！这可是情人节，比起只简单送一盒巧克力，你可得做得更好更多点。”但丁足够了解他的兄弟，只要是来自他的，哪怕是最微小的反应，他都能解读出来。但他不知道为什么妮可给尼禄的父亲打电话嘲笑他，以至于让他忧心得僵硬成这样。她笑道。“但是后来你知道尼禄跟我说了什么吗？”妮可停下来呼出一口烟，他们两人都听到她的吐气声音。“他转过来，摆上了一副只有他一个人觉得很吓人，不过问我的话我会说有点可爱的表情....喔，嘿，不要告诉尼禄我告诉你了！”她警告维吉尔，“顺说，我说到哪了？哦对了！尼禄转头跟我说，这才不是简单的巧克力呢，这是我买给她的巧克力。然后我就，哇哦，真是老套的浪漫爱情故事桥段。但但但但是！对你儿子这种屁股平平的小混蛋来说已经很不错了。他长大了。”她咯咯笑了起来。“虽然是慢慢地，但长大了，他腿间的小弟弟上肯定开始长点毛了。”

  
  


“你昨天给尼禄打电话了吗？”但丁在维吉尔能把听筒怼回自己耳朵上前问他，果不其然地，妮可尖叫了起来。

  
  


“噢！！操！！”她的声音失去了所有自信。“啊，坏了，我没有想对但丁先生你这么粗鲁的！”但丁还是不能明白为什么她为什么会就因为她的祖母给了他白象牙和黑檀木而那么粉他（毕竟尼尔还做别的武器给很多别的人用）；他也不知道怎么回应这种反应。“我想跟你说话已经很——久了！可是我害怕打扰到你，我意思是，你这么厉害的猎人一定非常忙吧？”

  
  


维吉尔对但丁抬起了一边眉毛，耸了耸肩。

  
  


“再顺口一提，我这么想跟你说话也不是因为我是个变态跟踪狂什么的，不不不。”妮可急着解释。“我只是给你做了一个很棒的新武器，先生，比浮士德帽子还要厉害！下次小皮条客尼禄去那边的时候，我会叫他带去给你的！上次我还在为了让它成为大师作品做最后的打磨，还有——”

  
  


“妮可。”但丁出声，不严肃也不大声，他的普通声音就足以停下妮可的长篇大论了。“呃...”但丁没想到她安静得这么快，结果还是他说不出话来了。“...如果你来的话，我们不会把你赶出去的。”未经思考地，“我们”这两个字就这么自然地从他的嘴里说出来了。“我们”指的是他和维吉尔，住在同一屋檐下的家人；大声说出来的感觉是这么自然。

  
  


在爆炸之前有过短暂的宁静。“真的吗？！！！”这尖锐的叫声把维吉尔和但丁同时逼得向后仰。“嗷，啊啊啊啊！卧槽！！我没有想要这么粗鲁的但丁先生。”妮可紧张地笑着。“我的意思是，我平时的确这么粗鲁，但是只是跟尼禄的时候而且——”

  
  


“妮可。”但丁再次打断她；叫她的名字显然很有效。“叫我但丁就可以了。”

  
  


语无伦次的声音从话筒里传来，妮可大概喘不过气了，但丁和维吉尔不清楚她是不是昏倒了，不过尼禄的声音突然取代了妮可。

  
  


“嘿，但丁。怎么回事？”

  
  


“是我。”维吉尔拿起听筒放在耳旁，但丁只能堪堪听到尼禄的几个词。“是啊，我已经注意到你的朋友在和我弟弟说话的时候有完全不同的反应了。”他点点头。“你今天过得怎么样？”他等着回答。“除掉一些小苍蝇对你来说应该不是大问题。”他又点点头。“很好。祝你圣瓦伦丁节快乐。我明天再打给你。”

  
  


但丁揉揉绒绒先生的脑袋，它赞赏性地呼噜起来，大声得就像是电流供应发出的响声。“你和妮可说话比和尼禄说得要多啊。”

  
  


“妮可告诉了我关于他们刚完成的工作的所有信息，所以我就简短地问候了尼禄。”

  
  


“你是他的老板吗？”但丁摇了摇头。“你不每天给他打电话也可以的。”

  
  


“尼禄说我可以给他打电话。”

  
  


“每天吗？”

  
  


“他没特别说明。”

  
  


但丁无力地耸了耸肩。“好吧。”踢了下椅子。“走开，这是我的位置。”

  
  


“谁说的？”

  
  


“我的事务所，我的椅子。”但丁拿起那盒巧克力。“你买的吗？”

  
  


“对。那里打折，它们看起来挺合算的。”

  
  


“情人节的残羹冷炙。”

  
  


他们没买巧克力。事实上，但丁和蕾蒂去出任务了，而维吉尔接受了去另一个城镇的另一份工作，所以，当回家以后，他们直接上床，几乎是一沾枕头就睡着了。所以他们没能好好过上情人节：没有晚餐，没有巧克力，也没有性爱。

  
  


“但丁，别打开。”维吉尔从他手里夺过了巧克力。“你会毁了吃饭的胃口的。晚餐以后再吃。”

  
  


“我从来不会没胃口！”

  
  


绒绒先生并不是争吵的爱好者，所以它跳下了但丁的腿，抢占高处跑到了书架顶上，它最爱的位置，在那里他可以监视整个事务所的情  
况。维吉尔站了起来，把巧克力锁到了厨房的某处、当然，他回来的时候，发现但丁坐到了椅子上，得意洋洋很满意的样子。

  
  


但丁以为维吉尔会把桌子上的书拿走，所以他很惊讶得发现他跪在了他的腿间。“你关门了吗？”当维吉尔抓住他裤子和内裤的边缘的时候，他稍稍抬起了臀部，问道。

  
  


“关了。”

  
  


维吉尔慢慢地顺着他的腿扯下他的裤子，一点一点地，他从他的大腿内侧亲吻到他的膝盖，接着抓住他的小腿拉高整条腿，去吻到他的脚背。这是一个表示服从的动作。可是对维吉尔来说，这表示着把要但丁吃干抹净的意图；他的嘴唇轻柔地扫过他的皮肤，狂野的眼神闪烁着欲望之光。当维吉尔重新沿着刚才的路线回来亲吻但丁的腿时，也完全没有断开和他的眼神接触。

  
  


啊哈，但丁就是对他兄弟温柔缓和地对待他没有任何的抵抗力。没有什么比等待更能让他这样没有耐心的男人激动起来了：只是维吉尔用嘴唇在他的膝盖上轻轻刷过，但丁就已经欲火焚身。他感到他的兄弟离他的欲望中心越近他就越湿。但丁把一只手放在了他的肩上，忍不住使劲抓住，当维吉尔的舌头滑到他腹股沟附近，一些头发搔到他的阴部时，他忍不住将头向后仰去

  
  


“维吉尔。”在柔软的舌头碰到他的阴唇时，他愉悦地呻吟出他的名字。

  
  


紧接着，有人敲了门两下，感觉却像是整面墙被打掉了似的，打破了二人世界的小泡泡，一下就把他们打回了现实。但丁把维吉尔推进桌子底下，把凳子抓过来好挡住自己赤裸的下半身。就在这一瞬间，一位老牧师，进入了事务所。

  
  


“...我想我没把门关上。”

  
  


但丁听到了维吉尔的嘟囔声，踢了他一脚，大概是手臂的位置。他的心脏好久没有在胸腔里跳得这么快过了。而他也很感激这位老神父被钉在吧台角落附近的墙上的恶魔尸体标本吓到，花了整整10秒来拼合自己的被惊吓碎裂的小心肝，正是这样但丁才有时间控制自己失速的心跳。

  
  


“下午好。”他向他问候道。“你好像不是这附近的人啊？”

  
  


神父摇了摇头；他光滑的秃顶周围环绕着一圈发灰的白发。“一个叫莫里森的男人告诉我，你可以帮助解决我们的问题。”

  
  


“我们？”

  
  


“我们的教会。我们有一个小镇，但是镇里的每一位居民都是值得尊敬的人。”

  
  


但丁懂得那个调调：如果有事发生，就把责任推给恶魔，因为人类都是无辜而纯洁的。他对神父有偏见，而且他跟他们之间也没有什么很  
好的经历，也不能不担心他们所说的事情。在足够的时间的沉默过后，但丁用右手示意他可以继续了。

  
  


“噢，对了，对了...”牧师手里提着一个老旧的布袋，他的手关节非常用力，以至于因为提着它而发白了。“...其实，我恐怕我们中的一位已经因欲望而堕落了。”

  
  


但丁忍住了笑。但却被迫用咳嗽掩盖过去，因为他不想神父听到他的呻吟。在桌子底下，维吉尔用尾巴阻止了他合上腿——但丁能感觉到它顺着小腿爬上去，圈在他的膝盖上——他手指还不停地在他的阴部弹点，好像它魔术一般地变成了钢琴键盘似的。

  
  


而神父过于关注避免使用任何不体面的词来清晰地讲述他的故事，所以根本没注意到但丁在凳子上不自在地挪动以求远离他哥哥的嘴，虽然结果却逃不开他的舌头。他趴在桌子上，握紧了拳头，忍下了又一声呻吟，从桌上的笔记本上撕扯下一张纸之后又抓住了笔。

  
  


“那么...”但丁稍微提高了他的声调，做了一个深呼吸以掩盖维吉尔的嘴唇以不亚于他亲吻他的嘴唇时的激情啃咬他的阴部而发出的声响。“...你们所有人都相信那位年轻的小姐与恶魔度过了一些有质量的时光。”

  
  


神父因为他的选词而皱了皱鼻子，不过这就是他对失望的唯一表达了。“...是的。我们很确定。”

  
  


“还有...”维吉尔停下了，但丁得到了解脱，然而某种程度上他放松过头了。“...你是因为什么而确信这点的呢？”

  
  


神父在向他发问之前发出了一声很小的“唔恩...”。“不好意思，您是指的什么呢？”

  
  


“恩，你看到了那个女孩做了你所说的她做了的事吗，还是...”维吉尔的食指轻易地插入了他，但丁用上全身的自制力来忽视他对此的欣喜，和想要把两条腿都放到桌子上，以便给他的哥哥腾出空间，更好地一边给他口交，一边指奸他。“...有人目击过现场吗？”

  
  


但丁以叹出一声混杂着呻吟的呼气做结，因为维吉尔加入了中指，还用拇指揉弄他的阴蒂，将一阵罪恶的颤抖送向他的脊椎。然而，神父还是没注意到但丁稍微地弯了腰，他忙着用手势比出十字架的样子，然后又握住双手快速地祈求了天父的原谅，同时眼睛向天花板上翻了翻——这太有趣了，因为他看的方向基本对着他们的房间，但丁和维吉尔几乎每晚都在那里忙着颠龙倒凤，如果他这样的老古董听到他们的动静说不定能就地去世。

  
  


“不，不！绝对不行！”他听起来忿忿不平。“在我们的镇里，没有人会犯下如此不体面的事情！更不用说...”

  
  


除了那个女孩，很显然。但丁就要说出口了，以防那位神父想要在事务所多待上一会儿，实际上这里没有人想让他继续呆着了。幸运的是维吉尔的长指在他红肿的阴道里面推进得更深了，他的意识空白了一瞬间，溺在了他腹股沟满溢的暖意之中。笔掉到地上的动静把他推回了现实。

  
  


“...这就是为什么，我们想，恩，就我告诉你的发生的这件事”

  
  


但丁没听到前半部分，但他也不是很在意了。他要做的就是去实地调查看看而已，找到那只恶魔（如果存在的话），杀了它就结了。

  
  


“那么就这样吧。”他的声音听起来有点着急。“我想你应该已经和莫里森谈好了报酬。”神父点点头。“我保证会...”维吉尔用舌头缓慢地品尝他，好像他像是多汁的冰淇淋，而但丁只好用手抠着桌边。“...尽快前往查看的。”他轻声做结。

  
  


“您的脸越来越红了，您还好吗？”神父看起来很真诚地在担心。

  
  


“这里还是挺热的，”然而这位神父并没有把他的外套脱下来。“我们就这样定了吧。”但丁右手指着门，礼貌地要求他离开。可这位神父还用双手握住了他的，还轻轻地摇了摇。

  
  


“感谢您。您是一位高尚的人。”如果不是但丁还差两秒就要像发情的婊子一样呻吟出声，他肯定会笑出声而不是给那位神父一个痛苦的微笑。“是上帝让我们相聚于此。”

  
  


“是，是啊。”但丁的意识都要趋于空白，只好点点头。“我们快到关门时间，所以...”

  
  


“噢，是的，是我的失虑。”

  
  


神父起身离开的20秒像是永恒，他整理了自己的外套，还在出门之前笨拙地将掉到地上的帽子捡起来。几乎是在门关上的同一时间，但丁抓住维吉尔的头发，迫使他停下他享用自己的零食，抬起头来。“你关了门，是啊？”

  
  


维吉尔从他的藏身之处起来，松开绑住但丁的尾巴。“我没记清楚。”

  
  


“是啊，我注意到了。快去在另一个客户滚进来之前关上它。”

  
  


但丁并不惊讶于维吉尔召唤出的蓝色能量，但他很好奇他为什么要这么干，而不是迈开他（性感）的长腿走到门口。光从他身上分离出去，保持着他的形状和特征，从衣服到发型，走去门口关上了门；然后结束了他的任务，消失了。

  
  


“你现在还能不在恶魔形态下使用这个混蛋了？”

  
  


“我在路上顺便学了点小把戏。”他温柔地用尾巴攀上但丁的身体，圈住他的腰。当然还避开了腹部，他从他身后伸出一只手，抚摸它。“现在，让我们接着停下的部分继续吧。”

  
  


但丁趴到了桌子上，那条粗壮的尾巴还避免了他不小心撞到肚子。“我们停下的时候，我的里面还有你的几根手指，你的嘴也还在做比说话更有用的事。”

  
  


维吉尔将身体覆上他，但丁察觉到他坚硬的阴茎透过裤子磨蹭着他。“我想我还有比我的手指更好的东西。”维吉尔吻着他的后颈，拉开了裤拉链。

  
  


“你是指我的手指吗？”但丁的笑声在维吉尔缓慢地插入他的阴道时变成了一声满足的哭叫。

  
  


***

  
  


通常来说，他们晚上的惯例就是做爱，但丁去厕所，然后维吉尔去，接着但丁再去，然后回来的时候会看到维吉尔在看书。维吉尔调整夜灯的位置，这样它就能照到他那里多一点，这样但丁可以安静地靠着他的臀部进入梦乡。一般情况下，当维吉尔决定今天读够了要躺进被子里的时候，但丁已经熟睡了。

  
  


从情人节几天前开始，但丁会在半夜起身，下楼去偷一两块曲奇吃吃。维吉尔会注意到这点还是因为有天晚上绒绒先生醒了以为但丁是去陪它玩的；它太开心以至于跳上了柜子，把一瓶牛奶撞到了地上——但丁在回床上睡觉之前还陪它玩了会儿，还允许它跟着他进房间，睡在了他们的脚边。

  
  


那天晚上，维吉尔大约在3点睁了眼，因为他听到了楼下传来了金属碰撞的声音，然后他发现了但丁已经整装打算出门了，腰带里还别着枪，很显然地是外出猎魔的样子。

  
  


“你半夜想去哪里？”他斥责他。

  
  


“我想去买西瓜。”

  
  


维吉尔的眼睛因为醒的太早而痒痒的，所以他揉了揉眼睛。“什么？”

  
  


“我想吃西瓜。”

  
  


“我听到了。”维吉尔皱起了眉头。“但丁，现在是二月。”

  
  


“是啊，我知道。”

  
  


“夏天才是西瓜季。”

  
  


但丁拍了拍手。“恭喜，哥哥，我太需要你告诉我了。”他听起来很暴躁还很生气。“别担心，我能照顾好我自己。”

  
  


“但丁——”

  
  


“我去问莫里森去哪里能买。他什么都知道。”

  
  


维吉尔挡到了他和门之间。“我想他会很开心你在半夜把他喊起来的。”他提高了音量。“别犯傻了。你不可能在这个季节这个时间，在这个镇子里找到西瓜的。”

  
  


他恐怕但丁会不耐中爆发，因为他的胸口看起来因为吸入空气膨胀了起来，像是被点燃了要怒骂出声的样子。可结果是，但丁把失望叹了出来，他的坏情绪就这么倾泄了出去，他看起来像一个因为冰淇淋掉到了地上而悲伤的孩子。再也不充满威胁，几乎该说是可爱了。

  
  


“但是...我真的很想吃点西瓜。只要一点点就够了...”

  
  


维吉尔知道但丁会装可爱装难过来达到目的。这是他们孩提时期的经常使用的武器，而且维吉尔自己也在那个岁数跟但丁用过（几乎每次都会起效，但维吉尔学会了抵抗）。然而，这次不是什么狗狗眼的小问题，维吉尔能看出但丁是真的很难过，他也没故意想用这招来强迫他来达到目的。

  
  


“...我用阎魔刀去找。”

  
  


但丁通常不喜欢开传送门到处穿梭，一般他会拒绝这样的提议——在魔界的时候，当他们决定回人界的时候，但丁跟他说清楚了他们需要开传送门，而且还得确保它开在安全的区域，以降低恶魔占了两界之间被撕开削弱的屏障的便宜的风险。可现在，他的眼睛闪耀着全新的希望，肯定完全没有考虑人类的安危。

  
  


“你认真的吗？”

  
  


“嗯...你会有西瓜吃的。”

  
  


五分钟之后，很多公里距离外，尼禄希望大半夜里给他打电话的这个人最好是有什么类似于世界末日之类的紧急事件，如果他想要活下去的话。他抓起听筒，回复的声音像是从魔界直接传出的一样，能让最牛逼的恶魔在恐惧中颤抖。

  
  


“这种时候是谁？现在可是——”他了下来，因为他不知道现在是几点，他只知道现在还是晚上，他很累，想要睡觉，而不是接某个混蛋的电话。“——现在可是半夜！”

  
  


“尼禄。”维吉尔忽视了他儿子想要通过电话杀了他的声音。“告诉我哪个国家现在能在2月份买到西瓜。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个神父在圣水里沐浴了一整个星期。


	7. Partners in secret 秘密伙伴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁举办了一个独家睡衣派对

春天很快就来临，离花朵正式开始开放还有2星期——维吉尔带着一丝惊讶地注意到尽管2月份的时候它们也稀稀拉拉地开了不少，只是换季而已，但丁对此评价道。他们把外套放回了衣柜，拿出了一些轻装夹克和更多的T恤；但丁害怕他很快就会显怀了。可他看起来仍然像个吃多了披萨的健康老男人，而不是肚子上顶了个气球一样的怀孕中年男子。  
这些天过去，并没有发生什么能打破他们日常习惯的特别事件。他们唯一担心的事无非就是但丁的孕事是否和人类的差不多。西瓜事件倒是特别的一个，维吉尔，在用阎魔刀通开魔界跨越空间走一遭回来以后，差点要杀了但丁，因为他只咬了一口西瓜就宣称他满足了。  
但丁假装他根本没有受到怀孕的困扰，用他被迫休息的时间（因为连蕾蒂都开始质疑他还继续接任务的决定了。），来给绒绒先生找一个收养家庭。而维吉尔，另一方面，试图捕捉他兄弟流露出来的任何不寻常的迹象来推断他在孕期的什么阶段，他是不是开始犯恶心了，感到眩晕亦或是有什么情绪摆动。然而但丁似乎就是平常的但丁，除了他肚子里指手画脚的小宝宝使得他的饥饿无法被满足。  
这个早上，维吉尔打算去超市买东西，然后他在中午之前就回到家了，他发现但丁靠在沙发上，而绒绒先生蜷在他的肚子上。但丁在给它读着报纸上的某些文章。  
“噢，你敢信吗？港口那边出现了恶魔，而他们却责怪住在那边的人们。”绒绒先生喵了一声，好像它表示同意但丁的观点似的。“如果他们开始察觉是恶魔——”  
“我们的收入可能会减少， 而人类会在我们的差事里插一上脚，因为清除那些恶魔会变成政府的事情。”维吉尔把袋子放到桌子上的时候替他总结道。  
“…该死，你是对的。最好让他们一直无知到我们退休为止。”  
绒绒先生从但丁身上跳了下来，匆忙地去蹭维吉尔的腿，确认它柔软的皮毛能揉遍他的靴子。维吉尔忽视了它，把装着食物的袋子拿进了厨房，留下了装着清洁产品的那个。

“尼禄打电话来了。”但丁告诉他。

“真的吗？他需要什么东西吗？”维吉尔的声音从厨房里传来，所以但丁站起来，跟着他进了厨房。他靠在门框上。

“不，不算是吧。他下午会再打个电话跟你说。”他没有停下“我觉得他要问你是不是想去佛图那一趟。”  
维吉尔一手拿着一把芹菜另一只手提着一袋西红柿，停了下来。“他告诉你的吗？”

“没有，但是我可以猜啊，既然他总是问我你喜欢什么样的食物，你平时喜欢干什么， 你会不会坐错火车迷路。”  
在这么多事里，维吉尔却对这个上了火。“我当然可以好好地上对火车。他觉得我是个傻瓜吗？”

“不是，他没有这么想。只是你很久没在这边住了，他只是担心而已。”

“我去过佛图那两次，我能再去对一次。”

“别用阎魔刀开捷径，OK？”

“行啊。只有西瓜值得用传送门，是吧？”

但丁吐了吐舌， 沉重物件落在地上的声响差点儿让他咬了舌头。他们两都回到了事务所前厅，就在维吉尔站到能清楚地看见书架的地方的时候，绒绒先生用爪子推下了另一本书。

“绒绒先生想干什么？”

“你回来的时候没跟它打招呼。”但丁提醒他。

维吉尔没有选择，只好允许绒绒先生跳上他的肩膀，抓挠他的头，让他在整理买回来的东西的时候自由地成为他私人的温暖围巾，他回来取清洁用品的袋子时，它已经不在那里了，但丁拿着一瓶洗碗用的洗洁精走下楼梯。

“我觉得这个应该放到厨房水槽下面。”他把它扔给维吉尔。

“怎么了？”不用几步，他拉近了他们之间的距离，轻轻地啾了他的嘴唇一下。“我有时候也会做事的，看到了吧？”  
维吉尔看起来想要说点什么，但他只是撤退到了厨房，把东西都放到它们该呆着的地方。但丁跟着他一进了房间，绒绒先生就走了出来，去吧台的角落进行它的日常小憩。

“你给他找到收养家庭没有？”维吉尔问他，手里拿出了一个煎锅。

“还没有。”但丁从他手里接过了锅子。“你买了香肠吗？我现在要做了。”

“我——”

“不用你来，尼禄可能随时打过来。”如果他在他们午饭后还没打来，他就自己打电话回去给他。“他想跟你说话。”  
“我觉得毫无意义。”维吉尔试图把锅抢回来，可但丁把锅拉到了他的臂长不可及的地方。“他也可以跟你说啊。我们不是要一起去。”  
“这就是你错了的地方啊，兄弟。”就在但丁可以用右手食指戳到他的鼻子之前，维吉尔把他的手拍开。“我不能跟你去。

“这是什么意思？

“意思是你要一个人去佛图那了，花点时间和尼禄过一下父子时光，而不是像在恶魔树顶上那样攻击对方。”但丁总结了一下要点。“如果我和你一起去了，我会粘着你们两的，因为我不会和孩子和女人相处，两者在一起对我来说就更糟糕了。”看起来，尼禄，妮可和姬莉叶照顾的孩子在原有3个的基础上增加到了第四个；好像孩子还不够多似的。

“你真的盼着我留着你一个人，特别还是在你——”

事务所的门开了，分了但丁的神，足已让维吉尔从他手里夺过锅子了。

“但丁，你在哪里？”是帕蒂。

但丁走到前厅。“嘿，帕蒂，你怎么来了？”

更温暖的天气给她的衣着打扮带来了一些变化：她脱下了厚重的外套，穿着一件漂亮的夹克配着她的粉色裙子。“明天我认识的一个花店打折。”她看了看那个悲惨的空角落，在那里但丁喜爱的那盆盆栽曾经茂盛过。“我们可以去那里给你买一盆新的盆栽，怎么样？”  
帕蒂喜欢花点时间和但丁在一起，就算她对他说的做的所有事情都颇有怨言。但丁从没有向她提起过这件事，因为他知道她早晚会对此计划点什么。而帕蒂已经习惯但丁总是喜欢等别人迈出第一步的坏习惯了。就算她已经为此骂过他很多次了。

“事实上，这不算个坏主意。”

“是的！不是！你如果有一次可以先打给我说，嘿，帕蒂——”

“这个周末要不要睡在这里？我坏脾气的哥哥要出远门了，我有一张多余的床。”  
帕蒂保持着震惊的状态，这已经说明很多问题了。

“什么？”

维吉尔几乎和她同时说了出口，表达他们同样的困惑情绪。

“但丁，你不可以像这样一个人呆——”

“我不会一个人呆着的，因为帕蒂会留下。”但丁打断他。“对吧，帕蒂？”

“呃，好啊，可以！”帕蒂的声音短而尖促。 这个结果肯定不是她所期待的那样，她的脑袋很难消化下这个事情。“但是你还欠我一顿晚餐！”

“什么晚餐？”

“你在绒绒先生不想和我回家的情况下浪费了我的时间！”她提醒他。

“噢，好吧。这个周末。”

“但丁，如果你不带我去一个体面的餐馆的话——”

“我会带你去的，我保证。”

“我知道你的保证。”她气鼓鼓道。

维吉尔用他冰冷的眼神向下盯着她。“你现在不应该在学校吗？”

这句严厉的评论激回了帕蒂蓬勃的能量，她把双手叉腰。“今天我们提早结束课程了，因为老师病了，他们一时找不到代课的人。然后就算我逃学了，也不关你的事！”

“我倒是不认为你有逃学的胆量。”

帕蒂的眉毛危险地扭曲了起来。“你是想试图教坏一个好好学习天天向上的女孩吗？”

“我不觉得你有好好学习天天向上的样子。”

“那就戴上一副眼镜！”她跺了跺脚，转过身，让她的靴子重重地踏在地毯上。“我周六早上8点会过来。别迟到了但丁。我们会在一个体面的咖啡馆里吃早餐的，你要请客！”  
但丁好奇她来是不是想要留下吃午饭；但是考虑到她重重地把门拍上以好充分地表示她对维吉尔的愤慨以后，如果她之前想要留下，那现在肯定不想了。

“你们两个看起来像是兄妹。”但丁评论道。

“所以，你不会和我一起去了。”维吉尔听起来有点失望。

“我有事要做。”但丁用指尖罗列了一下。“给绒绒先生找到新家，买一盆新盆栽，请帕蒂吃早餐和晚餐…你的弟弟是个大忙人啊。”在他走回厨房的路上，电话响了。“这是你的电话。”

维吉尔哼出一口气。“也可能是一件新工作。”既然DMC事务所开始接不是只是恶魔相关的工作了，他们有了更多的钱，开始接到的任务也更多了。  
但丁走过去拿起电话。“Devil May Cry”。他指着话筒对维吉尔挤出半个得意的笑容。“给你的，爹地。”  
他们两个都不擅长准备行李，特别是涉及到基本旅行需求的时候。但丁有多一点经验，但是他也像维吉尔一样笨手笨脚的。  
第一步是衣服：多少？一套可以换的，因为你永远不知道什么时候就有一只恶魔来到，喷一些奇怪的黏糊液体到你的身上，尝起来像蜂蜜，但是像碰到荨麻一样让人疯狂发痒。维吉尔不想问但丁他到底经历了什么才能做出这么精确的描述，于是抓了一件衬衫和一条裤子。牙刷，他们差点忘记了，直到绒绒先生把洗发水瓶子推到地上的时候，维吉尔去查看发生了什么才注意到他的牙刷。 给尼禄的礼物是一个被完美地抱在帕蒂几年前送给但丁的大手帕里的酥皮蛋糕——谁能想到它在被遗忘在衣柜里之后还能派上用场呢？蕾蒂告诉他们，最好带点礼物过去，适合所有人的东西，蛋糕总是最安全的选项。总之，维吉尔和但丁把它叫做尼禄的礼物。

“你可以一起来的。”维吉尔重复一遍。

“你觉得你会迷路吗？”但丁笑了起来，因为他没想过维吉尔会出门，而且三个整天之内不会回家。他如此快速地习惯了他再次在他身边的日子，他们分开超过一天的主意听起来几乎是不吉利的了。  
但丁试图阻止自己这么想，可惜它一直饕餮着他的脑子：如果维吉尔决定再也不回事务所了？如果他决定留在佛图那，或者更坏——走回他一心追求力量的孤狼生活？最后一个想法让但丁心如刀绞，因为他不想这样猜疑他的兄弟。

“我的方向感很好。”维吉尔再次强调。

他担心但丁，因为任何事都有可能发生，他们对他的孕事一无所知，也不知道它会以怎样的形式呈现：他会在九个月之内分娩吗？还是3个月就够了？如果他觉得不舒服怎么办？他可不放心帕蒂在这方面能照顾他，不是因为她很年轻又是人类，而是因为她不是他。大概，他也不会在这件事上信任尼禄。他这一生经历过不止一次的命运的捉弄，他觉得如果有些事注定发生的话，发生的时候他一定不在对的时间对的地点。  
“那就没问题了。”但丁耸耸肩。“谁知道呢，也许你会喜欢佛图那，喜欢到在那里多待一会儿呢。”  
维吉尔在试图把绒绒先生从床底下抓出来，用一些小零食引诱着它。他抬起了头。“什么？”他得意地笑了起来。“你是害怕我不回来了吗，弟弟？”  
“怕你坐错火车。”但丁保持着开玩笑的调调，在维吉尔身旁跪下，用手指敲了敲地板，绒绒先生就匆忙跑过来靠到了他的手里。  
维吉尔皱了皱鼻子，为他做出的努力不起作用而失望，一把抓起猫咪的后颈，把它拎起来放到卧室外面，关上门。绒绒先生没有因此而喵喵叫，它已经习惯他们把它锁到卧室外面了。它伸展了一下身子，跑到事务所架子上它最喜欢的位置去了。  
“他倒是不抱怨了。”但丁注意到。  
“他差不多也该习惯了。”维吉尔靠近但丁，用他的整个身子强迫他靠到墙上。一只手臂撑在但丁的头侧，低头吻他。但丁手顺着他的背部滑下去，把他的兄弟拉到他身上，在他的唇下笑出声来。  
“你已经这么硬了吗？”硬硬的鼓包压在他的胯部，但丁摇动他的臀部撵磨着它，心情因为身体接触变好了一些。他在维吉尔吻上他的脖子的时候叹了出来，希望他足够饥渴，能直接靠着墙要了他。“我倒是想知道你没有我怎么办。”他在他的耳畔絮絮道。  
“我可以忍住这种冲动几天。”维吉尔闭合了牙齿，试图咬住但丁的下唇，可但丁转过头，亲吻了他的脸颊。“那你呢，弟弟？你的手指足够满足你的欲望吗？”

“嗯，我有除了手指以外的东西。”

维吉尔也笑了。“我猜你的两把枪还有别的用途。”他抬起一只手，阎魔刀出现在他手里。“最好开始习惯，对吧？”他的眼睛迷失在欲望中，把但丁紧紧盯在原地，被捕食者关注的猎物一般。  
但丁明白了他兄弟的意图，这个模糊的想法送给他的脊椎一阵战栗，然后在他的腹股沟融化成疼痛而兴奋的波纹。当然这还比不上真家伙，维吉尔把他的手绑到了床上，脱下了他的裤子。

“你总是这么容易就湿了。”是的，他的确是这样的，但丁得承认。

“你也这么容易就硬了。”这也是不争的事实。

然后，他分开他的双腿——感谢但丁是那么的柔韧——用阎魔刀的刀柄戏弄他：他用冰冷的顶端压住温暖多汁的蚌肉，但丁流了那么多的水，几乎要滴到床单上了。维吉尔顶住了他的穴口，他拱起了背部，当感到刀柄穿透他的身体时，他不禁狂喜地哭叫出声。  
“如果我知道你这么喜欢被绑起来，我很早以前就该试试了。”维吉尔旋转了阎魔刀。但丁呻吟出来。“我想知道你是不是能把它全部吃下去。”他往里推了一点，感觉像是但丁缩紧得更多以至于行进困难起来。“放松，但丁。”维吉尔看着他，而他还在协调平顺自己的呼吸，呻吟，缴紧在刺穿他身体的每一寸上。“不然你会马上高潮的。”  
没有给他休息的机会，维吉尔揉搓起他的阴蒂，享受着但丁试着闭上大腿的举动，而这全是因为他在他的腿间，给予他极乐。

“维吉尔…”他喘息道。“…不能再里面了。我就要——”

维吉尔弯下腰，把他的阴蒂含在嘴里，果真在唇间感到了高潮的抽搐，由此不禁地微笑起来。“我猜你真的很喜欢这样。”他评价道，还舔掉了他嘴角的液体。  
“是啊，不坏。”但丁看起来有点累坏了，脸红红的喘不上气。他的轻微湿润的嘴唇微微张开，勾起了维吉尔的欲望，他骑跨到但丁的脸上，拉开了裤子的拉链：他的阴茎轻轻地弹了出来，维吉尔用顶部戳了戳但丁的嘴唇。“为了我张开嘴怎么样？”  
但丁笑了。“哈，既然你求我了——”维吉尔没有给他耍聪明的机会，直接把顶部插进了他的嘴里。皮肤上柔软湿润的嘴唇给他感觉把他送进了天堂，于是他捉住但丁的头发，进一步地挺进内部，直到他的鼻子碰到了他的下腹部。但丁发出埋怨的声响，声音的震动取悦了维吉尔的阴茎。  
“你的嘴还能有这样的好用处，弟弟。”他嘲讽他，前后摆起了臀部，活动起来以示他操他嘴巴的愉悦感。“所以你除了像个小丑一样满嘴跑火车以为还能做别的事啊。”  
但丁抬起眼睛，看着他，享受着看着他的兄弟渐渐丢去冷静的伪装，沉溺进他引诱他释放的下流的一面，并慢慢转向极乐的表情。在他高潮的时候，他紧闭双眼，咬紧牙关，没有抵抗地释放出一声快乐的低吟。

“呃…”但丁把舌头上的精液咳嗽了出来。“…你还射到了我脸上。”

维吉尔窃笑。“想不到你还挺挑剔。”

维吉尔没有摸向他的手腕，给他自由，而是抓住阎魔刀，在一口气把刀柄拔出来，夺走他的呼吸之前，更进一步地捅进但丁的阴道，从他嘴里扯出一声呻吟。但丁挤出半个笑容。

“我一直很喜欢你用你的剑刺穿我。”

维吉尔翻了翻白眼：下一次他要塞住他的嘴更久一点。  
那个周六，帕蒂在还差10分钟就到8点的时候到达了DMC事务所，当然了，但丁打开门的时候，他还穿着睡衣，揉着自己困顿的眼睛。

“你才刚刚睡醒，是不是！？”

“嘿，我渡过了一个艰难的夜晚。”在和维吉尔背对背一起睡了几个月以后，第一次一个人睡，这让他意识到自己之前是多么悲惨，在入睡之前，他总是要在床上辗转反侧几个小时。

“为什么？有人在你耳边打呼噜吗？”帕蒂咯咯笑了起来。

“没有。维吉尔昨天离开了。”当帕蒂困惑地歪着头时，他才意识到他暗示了什么。“我能听到他在另一个房间打呼噜的声音。”他试图糊弄过去。

“这表示我要睡在他的床上了。”她对这个主意并不是很热心。

“床单是干净的。”但丁向她保证。“我们换过了。”尼禄离开以后的两个星期，没人还在那睡过了。

帕蒂叹了口气。“好了啦，但丁。快点起来穿衣服啦！我好饿，我想吃我的早餐了！”她坐到了沙发上，开心地对绒绒先生坐到她腿上争取注意力的做法展开笑脸。“噢，你的白皮毛是那么的漂亮柔软！”她用赞美和挠挠头赢得了它的欢心。“你还在这儿啊？但丁还没有把你赶出去啊。”  
但丁没花很多时间穿衣服，但是帕蒂仍然在抱怨，因为她指出他应该在8点就准备好，而现在已经是8点15了。

“你在干什么？”她在他抓起绒绒先生的时候发问。

“他也要准备一下。”

“为什么？”

“他也要和我们一起出去。我们要看看有没有人想要收养他。”

帕蒂不知道但丁是不是在开玩笑：他很小心地给猫咪刷毛，注意不伤害到它，还给它脖子上的粉红色蝴蝶结调整了出一个完美的形状。

“给你，这样你就和帕蒂很相配了。”

“你还在找人收养他啊？”帕蒂很怀疑，而且一点都不掩饰这点。

“是啊。维吉尔说他很老了，没人会想要他的，但是我很确定今天就是对的日子。”

“什么的日子？”

“有人来收养他的日子。”但丁打开了事务所的门，帕蒂跟在他的后面，摇了摇头。

“随便你怎么说吧。我只是很在意我的美味早餐，我饿死啦！”

她把但丁拽进小路边的一间小咖啡馆里，它看起来像一间舒适的山间小屋，作为屋主的女士人很好，不是因为他们是客人而装出来的：她一眼看上去就天性温良。只是但丁不是那种在外面随便就放松警惕的人，他没法控制，但是还是放松了一点。  
“你知道吗？”帕蒂给她的卡布奇诺里面加了好多茶匙的糖，但丁觉得它们都要溢出杯子了。“你应该给他买一个遛狗绳。”  
“为什么？他又不是一只狗。”  
“这样他就可以走了，而不是待在你的怀里。”  
绒绒先生看起来对呆在但丁强壮的手臂之间没有什么意见，但是时不时地它会想要舒展一下手脚，会想要逃出来小小地散一番步。  
帕蒂坚持道。“我确定他们在店里会让你试试绑到他身上的。你可以看看他是不是愿意这么干。”  
但丁叹了口气。“今天你决定我们做什么…”  
在三份煎饼塔以后（一份是帕蒂的，但丁吃两份），他们改变了他们的计划，先去了宠物店。多么漂亮的女孩啊，店员说，不，但丁回答道，他是个男孩。店员很显然在忍住不大声问出他脸上写着的困惑：为什么一只公猫要戴着一只粉红色的蝴蝶结？不过，但丁并不在意，而是用询问有没有适合绒绒先生用的遛狗绳进行了第二击。不管这听起来有多奇怪，店员还是虚弱地问了他想要什么颜色，但是还是在但丁回答“都拿过来吧，他会选的。”还指了指绒绒先生之后决定放弃了。  
“但丁。”帕蒂在绒绒先生嗅闻遛狗绳的时候用手肘捅了捅他。“为什么不再给他买个名牌呢？”  
“他不需要啊。”

“他走失了怎么办？”

但丁气呼呼地说。“我们不是已经给他买了根绳子以防他走丢吗？”

“但是如果他从离家出走了呢？！”

“那这就是他主人的事了。”

店员不明白他们之间的对话的意思，所以他假装专注于绒绒先生，而它试图用脑袋钻进粉色的束具里。但丁以此打断了帕蒂的回答。

“嘿，他选了。我想要个配对的绳子。”

于是，但丁和戴着全新的扎进它成簇的皮毛里的溜绳的绒绒先生走出了商店。他仍然呆在但丁的怀里，看着自己身上的新饰品，大概在想这有什么用途吧。帕蒂五分钟之后跟了出来。

“你干什么呆了那么久？我不知道你已经有一只宠物了。”

“他们没有我在找的东西。”帕蒂的眼光在但丁和猫之间游移，先是猫，然后是但丁，然后又是猫。“你不应该把他放下来吗？”  
“我不知道。他从他的老家出逃了两次，但是他可能对外部世界产生了点恐惧而且——”绒绒先生跳下了他的手臂，优雅地用爪爪落了地，几乎没发出什么声响。“——或者他对此一点意见都没有。”它在但丁的腿边打转转，然后坐下来，抬头望着他。既然但丁没有反应，它发出了一声小小的喵来催促他。

“看吧？”帕蒂满意地抱起了手臂。“他想要散散步。”

但丁从塑料包装里拆出了绳子。“好吧，我看你们两个组队对付我来了。”

与店员和店里多管闲事跟着他们的围观了购买过程的其他的客人的预期相反，绒绒先生很好地适应了束具和遛狗绳。就在但丁勾稳绳扣之后，它咬了几下绳子，想要搞清楚这是什么东西；然后它用力的砸了咂嘴，好像它不喜欢它尝起来的味道一样，然后冷静了下来，像一只有教养的狗子一样走在他们身边。很多人转了头，来看看眼睛是不是真的欺骗了他们，来看看绑在绳子末端的是不是真的是一只猫而不是一只小狗狗。  
帕蒂相当确定但丁整天抱着盆栽到处走的话肯定会开始抱怨的，然后直接付钱让人直接把它送到家里，所以她还蛮惊讶但丁居然会让绒绒先生爬到他的右肩膀上避免它被打折吸引来的人群压扁的，接着他说“Okay，让我们给我找一盆新的盆栽吧。我还需要一个新的喷壶和一把新剪刀，因为旧的已经生锈了。”  
“看起来你很喜欢照顾植物嘛？”帕蒂不需要问出来，因为她看到过很多次他宁愿用他仅剩的一点钱去买好土壤和肥料都不愿意去付账单，但是她喜欢跟他说话。

“植物大概是我生活里唯一能照顾好的东西了。”

“嗯，没有啊。”帕蒂对着他皱着的眉头得意地笑了笑。“你身边有很多好朋友啊，我就是里面排第一的那个。你知道吗？不是所有人都有这么好的朋友的。”

但丁也笑了，还用无名指和中指指节掐了一下她的脸颊，以示他对她温和的喜爱。

“我猜你是对的。”

“我当然是对的了！”

但丁没花多少时间就做出了选择，因为他很快就找到了一盆和他以前那盆死在蕾蒂和翠西手里的植物的完美副本。倒是花了很多时间思考是买红色的喷壶还是买蓝色的，而帕蒂直接拿了一个橘色的，忽视了但丁的抱怨丢进了小篮子里，从而节省了他们的时间。

“…然后那个电影简直太让人失望了。”帕蒂刚和但丁讲完她作为一个青少年的忙碌生活中的无数片段之一“每次我都想我来选，因为我对电影的直觉比较好，但是我总是让他选”她在说她最好的朋友。

“那你就选啊。我不觉得他会生气的。听起来他还挺在乎你的。”

“是啊，但是只是无论什么时候一个电影抓住他的兴趣点他就会看起来超级热心，然后我就不忍了。我所有的其他朋友都因为这个觉得他是我男朋友，这点让我好生气啊。”

“那我觉得他们肯定从来没听过什么是友情了。”

他们在确认了盆栽会在午餐以后再送到事务所之后走出商店。“你想去别的地方吗？”但丁问她。“我们可以买点外带回去吃午餐。”

“你为什么不做点饭给我吃？”

“你认真的吗？”但丁撇了她一眼，但是她抱起了手臂，以一个深深的皱眉反击了回去，所以他只好作罢、“好吧好吧，你想吃什么？”

“汉堡和薯条。”

“听起来你很早就计划好让我做饭了啊，哈？”

回到事务所，莫里森等着他们，这也意味着有新活儿了。“我还以为你又放另一个长假去了。”他拿下帽子，轻微地向帕蒂鞠了个躬。“帕蒂小姐，很久不见了不是吗？”他的眼睛落在了安静地被绳子绑着的绒绒先生身上，但是他没有对此有所表示。

“是啊，你好吗？莫里森。”

“每天都在变老，还给但丁带了个新任务。”他让开给但丁开门。“我们可以在午饭的时候讨论。”

“就这么不请自来了，行吧。”但丁评论道，不过人越多越热闹嘛。和帕蒂和莫里森在  
一起带回了过去的一些开心的记忆。他们在他最黑暗的时刻闯进他的生活，把他拉出了因为蒙杜斯和（那时候的事了）失去兄弟而陷入的泥潭。“就像以前那样。”

帕蒂给绒绒先生解开了束具，用她的手环之一逗着它玩，它很喜欢在它从它的眼前移走的时候跳起来。莫里森在但丁下厨的时候准备了餐桌。“谁会想到还会有这一天呢…”莫里森感叹道。“…我居然还有吃上但丁做的饭的机会。”然后他忍不住喷笑了出来。  
但丁给他们端上汉堡和薯条的时候，莫里森和帕蒂正好在谈论帕蒂的那个总是选电影的朋友。

“我在商场看到了你和那个男孩。”莫里森说。“是他吗？你的男朋友？”

帕蒂摇了摇头。“他不是我的男朋友，他是我最好的朋友！”

“这就是现在人们形容男朋友的词吗，啊哈？，你们两是什么时候开始在一起的？”  
帕蒂不高兴了：她向莫里森忍住了她的悲伤和失望的眼神，但是可躲不过但丁的雷达。

“莫里森，跟我说说这个工作吧。”他打断他们，给自己的盘子上挤了相当可观的一堆番茄酱。“我希望它就在附近，因为在这之前，我要等我的新盆栽送到家。”

“噢，所以你买了一盆新的。不错，不错。”莫里森不再理会帕蒂和她的私人生活，而开始解释起工作细节来。

没什么特别困难的：码头附近大概有一个小恶魔巢穴，因为已经连续几天有人失踪了。莫里森思考过目击者的证言，也没有隐藏这可能是某个犯罪组织的作为的事实。  
“…但是这个企业已经受够了他们的人无故消失了。有备无患，他们说。然而…”他吃了一根薯条，然后继续说道。“…你确定你能接吗？我还以为你兄弟在呢。”

“他在和尼禄进行暖心的家庭重聚呢。”

“我知道了。我可以找崔西，如果她想接的话。蕾蒂在国外，下周才回来，所以——”

“得了吧，莫里森！我自己能行。”但丁打断他。“我还是那个和平时一样健康的但丁。你的担心太多余了。”

“担心太多？”帕蒂看着他们。“担心什么？告诉我。”她很好奇。

疯狂被按响的门铃拯救了但丁，他以他的新盆栽到了为借口来逃避这个话题。

帕蒂很确定但丁会提起他因为任务很累了而拒绝出门去餐厅吃饭。（码头的确有以吃在那里工作的人为食的恶魔。）但是他回来了，洗了个澡，确认了绒绒先生有足够的食物和水，它用来当床的枕头足够整洁干净，然后带她出去吃晚餐。  
在整个晚上，帕蒂克制着自己问他莫里森之前说到的他接任务的可行性是怎么回事的冲动，那个任务甚至没那么难，考虑到但丁将其解释成"我到了那里，恶魔都吓得尿了裤子了，我还得追着杀他们，可惜他们不如我的枪快。"她对此很好奇，但是不想毁了这个美好的氛围，还很开心但丁史无前例地问了她好几个关于她生活过的怎么样的问题：他问了学校，问了那个男孩的母亲，和那个男孩的朋友一起的旅行，还有她的生日。  
“你应该也来的。你会玩得很开心的！”她强调，但是语调里没带着任何坏心眼的调子，因为崔西告诉她，她在开派对的时候，但丁可是阻止了一个强大的恶魔统治人类世界——只是省略了他其实是睡着了，还在醒来之前睡了整整一个月的部分。然而，但丁哼了一声“被小孩子包围吗？”还在她和他生气说自己已经不是小孩子了的时候嘲笑她，因为她已经18岁了。  
回到事务所，在安静的房间里，帕蒂一边浏览着她智能手机上的应用，一边回想莫里森的话，觉得他们好像在瞒着她什么事。大概是关于恶魔的事情吧，他们这么做是为了保护她；她明白这点，但是有时候她还是孩子气地觉得难过觉得他们不信任她。她不是恶魔猎人，她是人类还很弱小，但是她还是可以承受一个秘密的重量的，就算这是关于恶魔的秘密。

然而，帕蒂知道，不管怎么样，他们不会告诉她任何就算只有一点会置她于危险的境地的可能性的事情的。

砰砰。

“但丁。”她在敲了他房间的门以后轻声叫到。“你还醒着吗？”

“醒着啊。有事吗？”

帕蒂在她准备上床之前叫了他不下五次，问吹风机在哪里，他有没有发夹，因为她忘在家里了，还有一些她觉得她睡觉需要用的别的东西。但丁以为她还有什么想要的东西。

“我可以进来吗？”她的声音听起来有点低落。

“进来吧。”

帕蒂注意到的第一件事就是他的房间比她想的要整洁，然后但丁舒适地坐在双人床上。穿着一件印着熊图腾的可笑睡衣。

“这张床对一个人来说太大了！”她扑到了他旁边，把脸埋进枕头里。

但丁把它从她的头下拿走。“你有你自己的房间。”

“我们可以一起睡一晚啊。”帕蒂坐下来。“朋友之间可以经常这样做的。”

“你怕自己一个人睡吗？”  
“才不是这样！”她撅起了嘴。“你很喜欢让我生气，是不是？”

但丁笑了。“那你想怎么样？”

帕蒂把枕头抓回来，把它压在胸前抱住，她看起来像是用它保护着自己。

“事实上，我需要建议。”

“关于你的好朋友的？”

“…也不是。”

“你知道我不是寻求的建议的最好对象对吧。

“我知道。”帕蒂气鼓鼓道。“但是我觉得你不会乱评判我。”

但丁有点预感到她可能想说什么了，但他还是选择用一种天然的方式接近她。“你杀人了么？”  
“没有！”她脱口而出。“我这可正经地在说呢！”叹了一口气，她冷静了下来。“我的朋友喜欢一个女孩，她也是我的朋友。他约她出门，而且她也答应了。”她移开眼神，没有直接看向但丁。“而且…”她耸了耸肩。“…你懂的，我可能有点嫉妒了。大概。”她强调。

“恩，我觉得很正常啊。”

帕蒂半边脸埋在枕头里抬起了眼睛。“问题是我嫉妒他，因为我…”她咽下一口口水。“…我觉得我比较想当约她出去的那个…”她的声音随着一声小小的叹息消失了。

“我很奇怪，对吧？”

“不啊。”但丁马上回答。“你只是嫉妒你喜欢的某个人了而已。我不是感情咨询师，但是据我的经验来看，这相当常见。”  
帕蒂看着她，眼睛充满了泪水。“妈妈会讨厌我，对吧？”  
一瞬间，但丁意识到他是多么的幸运：无论他奇异的生活里发生什么，他都很确定会有那么几个人在意他，不会离开他。可是帕蒂住在世界的另一面，在那里恶魔很奇怪，人们相互友爱就更加奇怪了。

“不，她不会的。”他很认真。“就算她不高兴了，我这里也有一张多出来的床。”

“…那你的哥哥怎么办？”

“这张床正好够像我们两个一样高大的男人睡。”

但丁还没来得及说完，帕蒂就扑进了但丁的怀里。趴在他的胸口上抽泣，而泪水就顺着她的脸颊流下来了。不习惯安慰他人，但丁轻轻地拍着她的背。他就要开口告诉她不要哭了，因为没有什么可担心的。可他没这么做，而是说“想哭就哭吧。”  
帕蒂整整哭了10分钟，把心肝都哭出来了。然后她的呼吸终于一点一点平顺了，直到最后停下来。但丁认为她是睡着了，准备抓起羽绒被给她盖上，但是帕蒂叫了他的名字。

“但丁…你生病了吗？”

“没有。为什么这么问？”

“因为今天…”她吸吸鼻子。“…莫里森说起工作的时候，他说得像你做不来一样。”

“啊。这件事啊…”但丁希望帕蒂忘掉这件事，但是蕾蒂是对的：他也不能永远藏着。

“你应该注意身体的，傻瓜。”

“我知道，谢谢你。”但丁摸摸她的头发、“…实际上，我没有生病。”暂停。“我怀孕了。”

帕蒂立刻挺直了背，头差点撞到但丁。他还以为她要向他大喊大叫以为他在开玩笑了。她的确开始大喊大叫了，只不过不是因为这个原因。  
“但丁！你今天还去打恶魔了！你怎么能这么不负责任！？”她甚至没有等他为自己辩解，就再次用语言风暴袭击了他。“你有好好吃东西吗？!噢，要是我早知道，我今天就不会要吃汉堡和薯条了！我还以为你肚子是吃胖的，我没有告诉你怕你难过！然后我还以为是你的父亲遗传给你的什么奇怪的恶魔特征。”她深吸了一口气。“对了，父亲！谁是孩子的父亲？”

这倒是很意外的反应，让但丁有点挫败感。“嗯，所以你相信我了。”

“我当然相信你了！我的意思是，如果你不想告诉我什么事，你就不会告诉我，告诉我我太年轻了之类的，就像你和蕾蒂，崔西还有莫里森经常做的那样。”  
她的眼神显然是在质问他是不是说谎了。但丁微笑。“我想你是对的…孩子的父亲是维吉尔。”他说得很随意。

冷场。然后，帕蒂失控了。“但丁！你对男人的品味真的糟透了！我就知道！”  
她继续她的询问，问了但丁好多他自己都不清楚的事情。你要怀多久？哈，问倒我了。是男孩还是女孩？嗯….我不知道。那你要去诊所吗？你是个要生孩子的恶魔男性，这可很难解释清楚。这是个好问题。我不知道怎么回答。你有想好孩子的名字吗？ 我想要当它的姐姐，okay？它现在还不如我的拳头大呢，我们之后在考虑吧。噢，但丁！这个问题现在就要想好啊！  
帕蒂声音渐渐变弱，在但丁告诉她他还不知道要买什么样的摇篮的时候睡着了。但丁给她盖好被子，刚要转过身去的时候，发现一个雪白的绒球跳上了床。  
“你知道规矩的。”绒绒先生用鼻子碰了碰指着它的食指，飞快地舔了舔。“但是维吉尔今晚不在也是真的。只有今晚可以哦。”但丁抓住它。“这是什么？”  
那个晚上，帕蒂坚持她想要当那个给它把蝴蝶结摘下来的人，但丁没什么机会和绒绒先生玩，因为她独占了猫咪的注意力，至少直到它玩累了以后，藏到了沙发底下。在绒毛的半遮半掩下，它脖子上本来带着粉色领带的位置，被一个心形的刻着绒绒先生的名牌替代了。  
“那个商店没有你想要找的东西是吗，啊？”但丁弄乱帕蒂的头发。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 维吉尔坐对火车了吗？天才知道。


End file.
